Strawberries
by MistFloo
Summary: Leo, Percy and Annabeth our sent to a high school in New York. Will they find the powerful demigod they're searching for, new friends, new love... I don't own Percy Jackson, but I do own Florence.
1. Strawberries

**New story, not quite like my others. there is still Percabeth, but this is centered around our favourite repair boy; Leo!**

Chapter 1

Leo's POV

I was pumped. We had just gotten told that Percy, Annabeth and I got to go scout a high school for some powerful demigod that was supposedly there. Apparently this was more our area than a satyrs'.

I'd had a huge growth spurt after the war, making me about six feet, almost as tall as Percy. What do they say? Boys grow later than girls, well that's what happened to me and I definitely preferred it to being short. I was excited, another mission and they considered me good enough to go with Percy and Annabeth!

We arrived at the high school in the heart of New York. Percy and Annabeth walked close as usual, fingers intwined and smiles on their faces as we walked in with the herd of teenagers. It was frustrating being around them, they were so happy and perfect together which was incredible, but they kinda forgot about everyone else. Which made walking into a new school very difficult for me. I looked down at my watch.

"Guys the bells going to ring-" there was a long 'beep' noise and the students started making their way out of the corridor and into the classrooms on either side. We looked down at the pieces of paper given to us on arrival. I squinted at mine, trying to work out what it said. Annabeth was really frustrated and Percy had given up, stupid dyslexia.

"Stupid dyslexia" muttered a voice behind me and someone bumped into me. I jumped around to come face to face with...a girl.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going, trying to read this stupid thing." She held up a piece of paper identical to mine. But I wasn't looking at that. She was couple of inches shorter than me, with auburn hair hanging past her shoulders. She had light blue eyes, flecked with dark and freckles all over her face. She wore modest shorts and a baggy blue top, complimenting her eyes.

"Are you new too then?" She asked, looking at the others after frowning slightly at me. I clamped my mouth shut and turned to face the beautiful stranger, Percy and Annabeth.

"Yeah, just trying to work out which class to go to first." Annabeth spoke up, smiling. I tried to remember how I normally act around people, because I swear I wasn't usually silent like this.

"Ah, there you are, the new students" said an old woman in a humble tone. She ushered us all to a classroom, practically shoving us inside.

"Right, the new students." Said the teacher at the front of the classroom as we stood awkwardly in the doorway. All eyes were on us, I scratched my neck for something to do.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves, say something you like or hate et cetera and take a seat." Said the teacher. He was quite young with black framed glasses and a leather jacket, probably thought it made him cool. I immediately walked to the front, flashing a smile.

"Hey, I'm Leo. I love building things, like contraptions...Yeah." I sat down in the front row where the only chairs remained. Percy went next.

"I'm Percy and I love swimming. And this is my incredible girlfriend-" Annabeth pushed him lightly. Percy grinned cheekily and took a seat.

"I'm Annabeth and I aspire to be an architect." She said very matter-of-factly, slipping into the seat next to Percy and resting her head on his shoulder. Then the girl from earlier walked to the front. I was captivated once again by her _natural_ beauty, not a touch of make up anywhere.

"Hi I'm Florence and I love strawberries." She said confidently, smiling wickedly and earning a few chuckles from our classmates. I exchanged a look with Percy and Annabeth, remembering the strawberry field at camp. She walked over and dropped into the seat beside me, flashing another winning smile at me.

This was going to be a nice quest.


	2. Alone then not

**Next chappie, this is fun to write! **

Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

The bell rang signalling the end of a boring period about something to do with english. Percy pecked me on the cheek as we stood up from our desks, meeting a laughing Leo and Florence. I inspected her, there was something different about her...not bad though. Could she be the person we were looking for, she does have a unique aura. I'll keep an eye on her.

"What have we got next?" Percy said. Florence opened a book in front of her, presenting a written up timetable.

"We had the same timetables, so I decided to translate it into words I could understand while the teacher droned on and on about..English was it?. I'm not sure if I got everything right but..." She showed us and I decided I approved of her, it was so organised! And I could read it.

"PE next, we should get going." Percy grinned and dropped his arm loosely around my waist. I'm so glad he's with me, that we get to do quests together. Not only is he my perfect other half when it comes to fighting but he takes the weight off my shoulders. He calms me down, makes jokes and people always depend on him more than me. He hates that, I know, but as a child of the big three people tend to look up to you.

"Right, lets go then!" Leo jumped up and grabbed Florence's hand, pulling her to her feet. She stood with perfect balance and laughed musically, instead of falling on top of him and swearing in his face which most people do. Percy arched an eyebrow at me as we joined the sea of students, making our way to the gym.

We burst out of the changing room, still coughing from the cloud of perfume.

"Ugh, I _hate _people like that, they have no consideration for others" Florence said, scowling in the direction of the door. I liked her more every time she spoke. We made our way to the field where our PE teacher sat on a deck chair, reading and listening to his iPod. Leo and Percy jogged to meet us,

"Free time, says he can't be stuffed today." Said Percy. Beside me Florence was inspecting the field, her face lighting up as she spotted something.

"Hey, do you mind if I talk to them alone for a second?" I asked her and she nodded, sprinting off to a row of trees behind us.

"Okaay" said Percy, watching her go.

"Guys," I got their attention with my 'plan look', letting them know I was serious.

"What's up Wise Girl?"

"We need to start looking for the demigod, I think we should start with Florence." Leo raised his eyebrows.

"What?" I sighed.

"She's got dyslexia, she wrote out the timetable and I could _read _it...I don't know, I've just got this feeling..."

"I don't think so." Said Leo slowly. "Chiron said the demigod was at this school, and she arrived with us. I don't think..." His hands started smoking a little.

"I'm gonna go see her" he suddenly exclaimed, dashing off.

"ADHD hit him hard." Said Percy, chuckling. He faced me and I exhaled, the full force of his gaze hitting me. I took his hand and pulled him away from the others a little more. Most of the girls were sitting giggling, the guys tossing a ball around.

We stood in the shade of a towering oak tree, the sun too bright for our liking.

"Wow, when was the last time we were alone?" Sighed Percy and I smiled, knowing what he meant. We sat down on the soft grass and suddenly his lips were on mine. I raised my hand to his head, pulling him into me. He deepened the kiss, his hand on my waist sending a warm feeling through me. Then, I heard a wolf whistle. I reluctantly broke apart from Percy, who looked pretty miffed.

"Oops, sorry for interrupting." Said Leo in a not-so-apologetic manner. He was leaning against the huge trunk of the oak. He smiled mischievously and I heard laughter from above us.

"Leo that's mean, you should've left them alone." I turned to Percy who looked just as confused as I felt. We looked up to see a girl sitting, dangling her legs from the lowest bough, which was definitely not low. Leo's jaw hung open.

"How did you get up there." Florence looked down, shrugged and called as a reply;

"I dunno, I have a knack for tree climbing." She wrapped her arms around the branch she sat on and swung down so that she was hanging about eight metres in the air. She let go and landed gracefully on the ground in front of us. Leo was still gawping at her.

"What?"

**Yes, no, maybe?**

**Well I like it...:)**


	3. Oak

**Another chapter, I'm spoiling you!**

Chapter 3

Percy's POV

Florence was giving Leo a weird look once he'd finally managed to get his jaw off the ground. I was still sitting beside Annabeth, keeping as close to her as possible. She stood up though, I grumbled but followed suit. Florence joined Leo in leaning on the trunk of the tree.

"Hey Percy," she said, remembering something, "you said you loved swimming before right?" I nodded enthusiastically. Little did she know... Suddenly her eyelids flickered, then returned to normal.

"You're pretty comfortable in the water." She said in a quieter tone. It was a statement, not a question. Before I could answer a pack of girls from our class walked past, stopping when they came near. I groaned. They giggled and waved at me, I felt Annabeth tense beside me.

"Percy, right?" One of them said, batting her eyelashes. I nodded. She tossed her hair while her friends came closer. Give me a drakon any day...

"What are you doing?" A voice interrupted. It wasn't Annabeth who would probably dearly love to smack the make up off their faces. This happened way too much for my liking, and hers but we have to get used to that fact that I'm just naturally amazing...yeah joking, don't worry. I had to deal with guys constantly asking her out too, but they didn't to be as persistent. They looked lazily at the source of the voice; Florence.

"Excuse me?" One of them said innocently. She stepped forward now, fixing them with a glare that rivalled Annabeth's.

"He's got a girlfriend." She said in a voice dripping with poison. "Who happens to be right next to him." She spoke slowly, as if to a child. "And if you sluts don't beat it now, life's gonna get more difficult." I caught Leo grinning like a maniac, I was smirking and Annabeth was standing beside Florence now. The branches of the oak behind us creaked as her menacing words did their work.

"Hmph." They started to walk away, a few blowing kisses. Annabeth and Florence glared after them.

"Why are people so damn stupid!" Florence exclaimed, sitting down at the base of the tree. Annabeth smiled gratefully at her.

"Thanks for that, it was pretty entertaining."

"It was INCREDIBLE!" Sang Leo, sitting down with her.

"We've still got quarter of an hour left of the lesson" sighed Annabeth, pulling me down to the grass with her. "Why don't we get to know each other a little more? Seeing as all we know about you is that you like strawberries." Florence laughed, then turned serious.

"I really do love them." This then caused all of us to crack up. I noticed Leo's hands glowing a little and elbowed him.

"Well, okay I'll start with the boring facts." Florence started playing with a small fallen branch as she spoke. "Uh, I haven't lived in America my whole life...ooh!" She jumped as she got an idea, reminding me of Leo when he gets an idea for a contraption. Almost a little ADHD...

"I was named after the city in Italy, and also it means _blooming_, I prefer like flowers rather than..I dunno 'blooming heck" she imitated an old woman's voice. Leo leaned forward.

"Blooming, like flowers..." He murmured and for some reason she blushed.

"Ok well I love swimming, climbing trees, music and blue. Blue like the sky and the sea. Because they've got so many untold stories, so many under tones and hidden colours. On a tree, every story and memory is etched into the wood, for the world to see but only the clever to interpret." We were silent, observing Florence's far away look, her hands working away at the branch in her hands. Annabeth looked at me questioningly, and I nodded. Florence looked down suddenly at her hands. She held a circle of wood and vine, leaves decorating the wreath she'd managed to make.

"Oh, um..here Annabeth." She jumped up and placed the wreath atop her head and Annabeth smiled. I could tell her mind was elsewhere though.

"You are the queen now, and no one can touch her king!" She said in a dramatic voice. She grabbed Leo And pulled him up like he'd done to her.

"Come along smoky, your majesty and of course fish boy." She looked satisfied at our new nicknames, leading us back to the gym before the bell went.

Annabeth was right, there is something different about her. And the way she regarded the girls before made me glad she was my friend, not my enemy.

**The chapter you've all been waiting for (I'm assuming) is coming next, in the mysterious Florence's POV. Hey, has anyone seen Bad Lip Reading for the Hunger Games and Twilight. If you haven't, go to YouTube.**


	4. Smoky

Chapter 4

Florence's POV

As first days of school go, this was brilliant! There was Percy and Annabeth, who were more than just dating. Percy had messy jet black hair while Annabeth was not a typical blonde. Annabeth had silver eyes that glinted and shined when she looked into Percy's emerald ones. They were in love, perfect and sweet love. Leo seemed kind of uncomfortable around them sometimes...Leo. With his cute unruly brown hair and copper coloured eyes. The way he could laugh at himself, his wild smile and his hilarious antics.

"Come along smoky, your majesty and of course fish boy." I needed to distract them when they started doing it again. Annabeth and Percy would share a meaningful look, then look to Leo who no doubt was sharing it. They had a secret, I'm not really sure if I should know it or not. There were a couple more lessons today, in the first break we just told each other more stuff... I noticed that Leo's hands glowed from time to time, like hot metal does. I don't acknowledge it though because every time this happens he quickly hides his hands. It was lunchtime now, and I was hungry for outside more than food. I hated being cooped up in classrooms, staring wistfully out the windows as the wind dances, through the leaves of far away trees, taunting me, while the teacher blathers on about something unimportant.

We'd eaten in a hurry and I'd dragged them outside to the trees, I couldn't take it anymore. I dumped my school bag on the ground and ran to the oak from earlier. But I stopped myself from leaping to the nearest branch...or in this case using my _knack _for _climbing_. Anyway.

When I turned to face the others they were deep in conversation; Leo looking resigned, Annabeth looking stern and Percy seems to be agreeing with her. They saw me looking and stopped.

"We need to talk to you" started Annabeth and she motioned for us to sit down. I was incredibly aware of Leo's hands on the grass as he leaned back, his _glowing _hands.

"Um, so Florence. Do you know both of your parents?" It felt like she'd punched me with that small, seemingly harmless question. Ever since I was little I'd been teased about my mother abandoning me. I shook my head in answer. Leo was fidgety, and I could feel the heat coming from his hands that were digging into the ground. I was starting to grow uneasy.

"Uhhh..."

"Are there ever any...strange things happening to you?" I was once again reminded of my _knack_ for climbing trees. Annabeth and Percy were staring at me intently. I sniffed.

"Smoke" I stated and Percy eyed Leo. I could feel the fire in my gut.

"Crap!" Leo pulled me away as the grass under his hands caught ablaze, flames licking high in the air. I groaned and clutched my head.

"Don't let it.."

"Percy can you-"

"On it" Percy moved towards the fire where Leo was standing. Leo didn't seem bothered by the flames touching his legs, just looked at Percy apologetically. Percy closed his eyes and water sprung from the earth. More continued to flow over the grass, devouring the flames. The fire was out but there was still smoke in the air as the only sound was the whistling leaves above us and my panting.

"Does that count as strange things?"

**There'll be more from Florence soon.**


	5. Broken branch

**Long chapter, very eventful.**

Chapter 5

Florence's POV

I ran to the burnt grass, inspecting the damage.

"Phew, you're lucky it didn't reach a root" I crouched down and placed my hand on the smoking area and winced. I could feel the others staring at me and stood up slowly.

"I believe you have some answers to my questions." I told them. Annabeth looked really annoyed at Leo who was fiddling with something in his hands.

"What do you know about Greek mythology?" Asked Percy. How is this an answer?

"Loads, a while ago I read up on it for school but I loved it...kept going." The sentence slowly got quieter as Annabeth approached me. Her grey eyes still stormy from before but softening.

"Because everything in Greek myths are real. The gods, the monsters, and the children of the gods." She let that sink in. Silence. What did she mean children of the gods? Leo couldn't take it anymore and blurted out;

"We're demigods, half mortal, half god and we think you are too" Percy elbowed him. My fingers tingled and a warmth spread through my body.

"Why should I believe you? This could just be a prank to make fun of me. Or you could be crazy or-"

"But you want to believe us don't you? You can feel it inside that we're telling the truth." Annabeth pressed. I looked at my hands, could I really be a demigod? My mother being an Olympian.

"Who are your parents then?" I asked brightly and they looked surprised. Leo grinned at my change of mood and I felt my cheeks grow hot. He stood forward.

"I am son of Hephaestus, god of metal working," his hands caught alight and my eyes widened, "and fire." Annabeth and Percy sighed at his dramatics and stepped forward in line with Leo.

"I am daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom." Said Annabeth. No surprises there. Percy reluctantly stepped forward.

"And I'm son of Poseidon, god of the sea, rivers, floods, droughts, earthquakes, and the creator of horses." He said the list proudly but quietly. I knew why. Poseidon was one of the three most powerful gods, and I don't know how I knew, but he was not supposed to have children. Well my mum must be the Olympian, and I think it's safe to say, it's not Aphrodite. The school bell rang but none of them shifted.

"We should take her to camp quickly. Now that she knows all this, and we've got you two we're going to get swamped by monsters." There was Annabeth, with a logical plan all ready to go.

"Camp?" Leo put his arm around my shoulders and we started walking out of the school grounds.

"It's only the best place you'll ever go!" I'll trust them on this, I kind of had no choice. I glanced back at the oak one last time, wishing I could climb it once more. Percy hailed a taxi, handing him some money as we all climbed in.

"Long island, I'll tell you the turn off once we get there." The driver grunted in reply and sped off.

Before I knew it the city was disappearing, thinning out. I was captivated by the lush scenery outside the window when the cab jolted to a stop.

"I need to check something." Mumbled the driver. I unbuckled and pushed the door open, running to the grass and the shade. The others were watching me and I waved them over. I breathed in the fresh air, loving to be free from the metal box of a car.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice drawled. The others had just joined me but whirled around and jumped into a fighting stance. The cabbie stood smirking before us. His image shimmered before he transformed into...I'm not sure. He had the head of a lion, body and head of a goat and a snake for its tail.

"Chimera" I said under my breath, it was exactly like a chimera from Greek mythology. I stood behind my friends, unsure of what to do. Percy pulled a pen from his pocket and uncapped it. I watched in wonder as it elongated and became a bronze sword. Annabeth pulled a knife from her hip and Leo's hands caught fire. The lion head roared and I felt heavy footsteps coming from behind us. The others didn't notice though and the chimera charged. I was rooted to the spot as I watched the fight unfold in front of me. Well, it wasn't much of a fight. Leo got behind it and grabbed the snake, his hands flaming. Annabeth was trying to slash at the goat head with her knife when Percy plunged his sword into the lions' neck. The foot steps behind me were incredibly close and I ran to the tree beside me. As I came into contact with its trunk I felt energy surge through me. I looked back at the three demigods who were standing over a pile of dust.

"Well that was-" a huge beast ran from the trees behind me. It was about eight feet tall with the head of a bull and bulging muscles from its human body. The minotaur continued to charge them, sweeping Annabeth and Leo aside easily. Percy dodged and looked upon the creature in disgust.

"Hello agin" Leo was helping Annabeth up but she looked injured. Percy was engaged in battle with the minotaur and suddenly, I felt overwhelmingly useless. Percy was backing away, being pushed back by the minotaur while the other two had finally gotten to their feet, Annabeth's face twisted in pain. That was it. Anger coursed through my veins and I walked forward. In my hand was a small branch from the tree I'd been hiding pathetically behind.

"Stop, get back!" Yelled Leo. And the minotaur saw me. He lowered his head and charged. But I wasn't afraid. The branch in my hand was warm and soft, the leaves tingling against my palm. As the monster neared with Percy chasing after it I slammed the the brach down into the ground. The soil swallowed the branch and for a second, nothing happened. Then, it grew. Branches and vines sprung from the ground and raced across the grass. The minotaur froze as they grew taller, winding around its legs and snaking over its arms. I pulled the branch up and held it in front of me. The vines and branches now grew over its whole body, restraining any movement. And in that moment of silence, I snapped the branch. My creation constricted, pulling tighter before falling to the ground, a pile of dust in its centre. I felt dizzy and the world started spinning. I tried to take a step and fell, still clutching the broken branch. There were muffled voices and shapes above me, but they were hidden by greenery. Strong branches came into my vision, they're green leaves creating a sort of canopy before the scene turned black.

**Next chapter won't be for a while I'm afraid, but can you guess Florence's godly parent now?**


	6. Camp

Chapter 6

Leo's POV

Annabeth had called the Gray Sisters and we sat, waiting. Florence was still unconscious, a canopy of leaves growing above her. She looked happy when she slept, the corners of her mouth turned up in a cute smile.

"Demeter, daughter of Demeter." Said Annabeth quietly. "I've never met one of her strength though, mainly they stick to growing flowers because thats all they have control over, not slaying monsters with charmed trees". She was right, all the children of Demeter at camp were humble and simple. They didn't really care for fighting but in my experience were over all great people. I remembered the dark look in Florence's eyes as she stood before the minotaur. It's like all the rage and anger had boiled over into one murderous look.

"It's a good thing they didn't send a satyr to get her, I don't know if they'd love because of the tree thing or hate her for using it like that." Joked Percy. He'd rushed straight to Annabeth when I'd run to the fallen Florence. He'd given her ambrosia and helped her up. They were so amazing together, it was like nothing else in the world mattered. And then there was me. I had no idea to act around Florence, I couldn't act like normal because she wasn't like any other girl I'd met. And l knew that flirting with her the whole time would probably not do me any favours. I heard the rustling of leaves and saw the..sort of shelter, that Florence had created in her sleep dismantling itself. She groaned and sat up, holding her head. I chuckled, looking at her hair like a birds' nest with twigs and leaves sticking out.

"Ugh, what happened?" She said and crawled across to us. "Are you all right Annabeth, you didn't look so good before..." She shuddered and stared at the branch in her hand, dropping it straight away before jumping to her feet. Percy stood up and offered his hand to Annabeth. I stood up too.

"Th-the minotaur and I- I..." Florence stuttered as she stared into the distance. The grass at her feet started to grow longer, wrapping around her legs. The Gray Sisters can pulled up beside us and we could here them shrieking at each other.

"Come on, we'll talk in the cab" I said in a soothing tone, putting my arm around her shoulders. The grass fell and she smiled a little. Percy was nudging Annabeth who was smirking. I mouthed 'what?' At them but they just turned and climbed into the car.

"Give me the eye, I'm the one driving!" Screeched one of the sisters. We were squashed up in the back seat and I was incredibly aware of Florence's knee against mine.

"Watch it Leo you'll burn me!" She said and I realised the heat radiating from my leg. Oops... Percy and Annabeth were in their own little world beside me and I really hoped they didn't start making out.

"Answers then, come on." Florence's voice shook a little but her eyes were curious. I only noticed now how her blue eyes were flecked with green... Focus!

"Uh, so we're pretty sure you're a demigod now." She smiled wryly. "Daughter of Demeter, Annabeth said. But you're weird-"

"Gee thanks" she interrupted sarcastically.

"Because they can't handle trees, they're too strong for them so they mainly grow flowers. Don't get me wrong, they're great people, which makes you extra weird-"

"Oi!"

"Because" I said, hands up, "they don't fight, they despise it. The Ares kids are gonna love you because of how you fight." She looked down nervously, probably remembering the battle from earlier. My stomach lurched as the cab jolted to a stop. We slid out of the cab quickly, we'd barely shut they door before they sped off; swerving dangerously over the road. I turned to see Percy sneaking a quick kiss on Annabeth's cheek. She pushed him playfully and started to walk up the hill. Florence looked confused, probably because it looked like we were walking up a hill for no reason, this would be fun. I took her hand and her cheeks flushed red.

"Follow me." We were nearly at Thalia's tree and she was getting impatient.

"What are we doing it's just..." Her jaw dropped open when we reached the camp boarders and the mist thinned, showing us the campus.

"This, is camp Half Blood."

**I'm thinking I'll only do it from Leo's and Florence's POV from here.**


	7. Demeter

Chapter 7

Florence's POV

What hadn't been there two seconds ago shimmered and appeared in front of my eyes.

"This, is camp Half Blood." Said Leo. A whole camp, full of people and buildings and no one could see it.

"Is everyone here a demigod?" I asked him breathlessly.

"All the campers yes, but there are also satyrs, dryads, naiads, Mr D the camp director who's a god and of course Chiron; activities director. He's a centaur." I tore my eyes away from the camp to look at Leo. Percy and Annabeth started walking in, beckoning us. I realised I was still holding Leo's hand, but I didn't pull away.

They lead me straight to a building they called the Big House. Right before we went inside Percy called out to a passing camper.

"Katie, wait!" The girl jogged up to us, smiling brightly.

"Hey guys, back already?" She noticed me and smiled wider, if that was possible.

"This is Florence, Florence this is Katie, she'll be your cabin counsellor." She shook her head in comprehension but I was lost.

"See ya, gotta go find Travis..." She jogged off.

"Cabins?"

"There's a cabin for each of the gods, their children are housed in them."

"Wait so Katie is my half sister?" I'd always wanted siblings, even if this was really weird. I noticed them staring above my head. I looked up to see a glowing image of a sheaf of wheat. I frowned at them after it disappeared.

"What was that and why was there a picture of wheat?" Percy chuckled.

"You just got claimed. So yeah, Katie is now definitely your sister, and she's not the only one." Explained Annabeth. Okay, I didn't understand all of that so I'll just nod and keep going. Percy walked into the big house first, followed by Annabeth who was by his side as always, followed by Leo and followed nervously. We walked into a room to find two men sitting by a table, playing some sort of card game. My eyes probably popped out of my head when I noticed that one of the men had the body...of a horse. He smiled warmly at us.

"Hey Chiron...we're back." Said Percy unnecessarily. Chiron, like the centaur who trained heroes in the myths. Surely it's not the same one...

"Pinochle!" Exclaimed the other man. He eyed us and sighed.

"What do you want Peter?" He said tiredly.

"It's Percy, and we found the demigod you sent us for." He motioned to me. The man sighed and turned to Chiron.

"I'm going to let you take care of this." He then disappeared. Chiron looked at us apologetically.

"Sorry about Mr D, he doesn't like demigods. Well then, I'm Chiron, camp activities director." He looked at Annabeth. "Has she been claimed?" Annabeth nodded in response and they shared a look. I decided to wing it.

"I'm Florence, daughter of Demeter." I introduced myself quickly, hating the deafening silence.

"Oh, Demeter? Well Leo you can show her around and sort her out for capture the flag tomorrow. I'm sure Percy and Annabeth have things to see to." I saw Percy smile as Annabeth blushed furiously.

"Thanks Chiron."

"And this is your cabin!" I wiped a tear of laughter from my eye as we approached the cabin. Leo had given me an interesting tour, right before we came here we'd caught Annabeth and Percy at the lake. They were busy though...and Leo thought it would be funny to tell the Stoll brothers about them. I found out they were twin sons of Hermes and were the most notorious pranksters of camp. Sure enough we heard yelling from the direction from the lake a few minutes later. As I entered the cabin, I don't know how to explain it, I felt home. There were flowers growing at the windows, the roof was made of grass and there were vines growing up the walls.

"I'll see you after dinner in a bit" Leo nodded and I watched him walk away. Okay yeah, I liked him a bit, but come on who in their right mind wouldn't?

"Hey, Florence!" Called Katie, waving me over. I was relieved I knew someone already.

"This is your bunk, and your trunk." I mentally laughed at the rhyme. "I'm going to add you to the wall. By the way I love your name, blooming right?" I smiled and nodded as she walked over to a poster covered with names and faces.

"All the Demeter campers." Katie explained. She took out a camera. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'll need a photo" I turned away and cried dramatically.

"Get it over with!" She laughed.

I was going to like it here.

**Aww, so nice.**


	8. Capture the flag

Chapter 8

Leo's POV

I lay awake in my bunk. I'd just finished explaining the rules of capture the flag to Florence, her expression when I'd told her there were real weapons was priceless. We were on the same team, up against Annabeth and Percy's team which would be tough. I drifted slowly off to sleep with the image of an auburn-haired girl, smiling quietly as she lies asleep.

Clarisse was giving us the plan, but I'd tuned out after my part. Florence was to stay sort of near me for defence. Clarisse finished and beamed at Florence who'd been listening avidly the whole time.

"I like your girlfriend Leo, she knows how to listen." She said, storming past me with her cabin before I had the chance to tell her Florence wasn't my girlfriend.

"Come on smoky, you're over here." She tugged on my arm and pulled me about ten feet from our clearly displayed flag. She disappeared behind some trees; typical. I heard the horn sound, declaring that the game had begun. At first all I could hear was far off fighting sounds. I was instantly bored. There wasn't much I could do to help in these games, sure I could start a fire but everyone was so worried about starting a forest fire I had to be very careful, which I wasn't.

I heard a twig snap some feet away. I crept over and immediately flipped some Apollo kid, holding a poised now and arrow. He winced as he landed on his back.

"Run, now." He got up and started running away. I sighed when I'd noticed my hands were smoking.

"Hey!" I heard a shout from behind me and whirled around. A Hermes kid had just grabbed our flag and was starting to creep back to their boundaries.

"Watch your step..." A voice whispered and she froze, looking fearfully around. I didn't know want she was so frightened of. I watched as she took another tentative step forward. That's when I noticed the subtle movements on the ground she'd missed. The Hermes girl started tip-toeing across the ground when a person emerged from trees in front of her. Her skin was green, like it was covered in moss and at first I thought she was a dryad. She continued to walk forward toward the camper who looked confused. The moss was slowly receding, revealing ordinary features. Florence held out her hand, and I noticed she held a small branch in her other. I gulped.

"Give me the flag." She said in a calm voice, but her eyes were piercing. I hoped the camper would do as she said. But instead the girl ducked past her, running to her boundaries in the distance. Florence held the branch in both hands and I started running after the camper with the flag, just in time to see her snap the branch.

Chiron's POV

I watched the scene from above, observing the demigod Rachel had said was powerful. She was a daughter of Demeter, which I admit was surprised about. I saw Leo looking very worried, chasing after Lucy, the camper with their flag. I looked back at Florence whose features were returning to normal. She'd managed to grow a sort of moss as a disguise over herself. I watched, intrigued as she stood still, not attempting to run after Lucy but watching after her. She took the branch she was holding in one of her hands in both, and snapped it.

My gaze whipped back to Leo and Lucy as I heard a scream. My eyes widened at the sight.

Florence was storming over to them now, now that Leo had grabbed the flag awkwardly from Lucy who lay on the ground, not that she had any choice. Vines were snaking up her legs, pulling tight so she couldn't move. I noticed how concerned Leo looked again. I blew the horn, noticing their team had just retrieved the flag but frowned as I continued to watch. The campers returned to their cabins. Leo was talking to Florence, his hands on her shoulders, looking like he was trying to distract her. The vines were still advancing on Lucy, who was silently shocked. Percy and Annabeth jogged up, smiling but that quickly changed. Florence's expression was empty as she gazed upon Lucy, seemingly not hearing them.

I galloped down to them, this didn't look good.

"Percy, be ready. Leo, I'm going to have to ask you to do something that might hurt her. But this is getting out of hand" I'd seen this in barely any demigods, like Leo's fire ability, I'd thought it had died out, but in my experience it was not easy to control at first.

"Burn the vines, she can't control them." I noticed his frown and sighed. "She'll be fine, it'll get her to stop which is the most important thing.

Leo's POV

I looked from Florence's glassy-eyed expression, to Chiron's calm one, to the one of terror plastered over the Hermes kid's face. I complied, crouching down and placing my hands on the rapidly moving vines. I tried my hardest to only heat the vines, not Lucy's squirming body beneath. A small flame erupted from a vine, then another, then another. I heard Florence gasp behind me, hearing a thud as she no doubt hit the deck. The vines were still and I stepped back, letting Percy douse the flames. Lucy writhed out of them, sniffling.

"She couldn't help it-" I started but she nodded solemnly in understanding. I smiled apologetically as she ran back to the cabins with the rest of the campers. I turned my attention to Florence, lying on the ground once more, a single tear winding down her cheek.

Ouch! Are you liking her so far? Don't worry, Percy, Thalia and Nico are the big three's children and the most powerful demigods, but Leo and Florence nearly as strong as them ;)


	9. Sweet dreams

Chapter 9

Leo's POV

Will Solace walked up to me and I brightened.

"Looks like she's going to wake up soon, wait till you see the renovation she's given the infirmary." He looked tired, twigs in his hair and I restrained a laugh. We walked inside and my jaw dropped. Growing over all the walls were flowering vines, crawling up to the ceiling. There were a few other demigods in the infirmary whose beds hand branches winding around the rails of their cots. There were branches across the ceilings too, quite low with leaves falling every now and then. Will sighed exasperatedly and I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Hahaha!" I clutched my stomach and doubled over laughing at the transformation. Will pointed over to Florence's cot and sat on a stool, nearly walking into a low hanging branch. She had the content smile playing across her lips again. Chiron and I had gone to see Lucy before, luckily she was one of the more understanding of the campers and let it be.

"Come on sleeping beauty." I whispered. They name felt right for her. As if in response her eyelids flew open. I frowned as I noticed her eyes were green around her pupils, flecked with brown then merging into her original blue.

"Whoa, was the infirmary always like this?" Said Florence in an awed tone as she gazed around the room. I chuckled, shaking my head and she blushed.

"My fault? Great..what did I do this time?" She said tiredly, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"Are you sure you're all right..."

"I'm fine, anyway, I have a plan" she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the exit.

"You sound like an Athena kid.." She stopped and looked at the infirmary.

"Hmmm, well, no time like the present." She clenched her hands into fists and looked at the room in concentration.

"Flo-"

"Shh!" Okay, then. But as I followed her gaze I saw the vines peeling off the walls, the branches receding into the corners. Florence shook beside me as the greenery disappeared, leaving only a few leaves behind. She stumbled, but smiled.

"And that's just the beginning of our training."

"Training?" She pulled me out of the room.

"I going to learn to control this, and you're helping me fire boy."

I was exhausted after a day of training our abilities. I lay in bed after shovelling as much food as I could down in dinner. Florence looked ready to faint again, so I kept an eye on her. That's not the only reason you watched her is it though Leo. Shut up! Okay, I'll admit, I had a minuscule crush on her. Dumb subconscious...

I drifted off to sleep, though it was not peaceful.

I heard laughter, a woman's laughter. Then a voice boomed at me.

"You are foolish, son of Hephaestus. I may be weak, but you are just bringing my last pawn into place, the one who could bring me back." She cackled and the dream faded.

I woke with a start. The person in my dream sounded like...Gaia. But that's impossible, we defeated to her. Last pawn into place. I felt my stomach churn at those words could she mean?

Florence's POV

I lay awake, unsure of the time. I had to admit, I was terrified. A feeling of dread filled me as I remembered the dream.

"You think you're special don't you, and in a way you are. But the time will come daughter of Demeter, blooming, you will bring me back..."

The voice was a woman's, but something told me she wasn't mortal. Something told me she was bad news, very bad. I sighed, annoyed as I noticed moss starting to grow over the wall. I'd noticed when I was worried or stressed that happened. I focused and made it shrivel up and disappear so there wasn't a trace. I was glad I was finally learning how to control my, uh, _abilities_ instead of turning into a psychopath and collapsing every time I tried to help.

I threw back the covers and climbed out of bed, I guess I'll start training early.

_You will bring me back..._

**Haha, guess who!**


	10. Others are coming

Chapter 10

Grover's POV

Percy and I walked through the camp. It was nice to just hang out with him for a while, since I seem to always be away with my lord of the wild duties and he's almost never apart from Annabeth. I was glad they were finally together, everyone could tell they liked each other before that.

"Yeah, wait till you see this, she's even got Leo practising controlling his fire!" He was leading me to the woods where the new demigod they'd found was apparently training. I was skeptical, but then if she could whip Leo into shape she must be pretty influential.

"Hold on, wait here." Percy smiled wickedly and I peered around the tree blocking our vision. In the clearing in front of us stood Leo, next to an auburn haired girl. They faced eachother and I could just hear what they were saying.

"Okay, now go!" Urged Leo and she pulled up a branch.

"What are they-"

"Sh, just watch." I turned my gaze back to the duo. The girl was staring in concentration at Leo who was silent. I watched, speechless as vines grew from the ground at his feet. Leo started grinning but didn't speak. The girl's eyes were glassy as the growth picked up speed, creating binds over Leo's body.

"Come on..." Said Leo, "and the next part" the girl demigod gritted her teeth and I felt the ground shifting beneath my hooves. I saw the surprised look on Percy's face as branches and vines grew together a little further out. When she was done there was a cage of branches around the bound Leo. Leo's expression was concerned now.

"Alright, now dismantle it." The girl didn't move for a second. The cloudy look in her eyes cleared and she looked like she was concentrating. She twirled the branch in her hands as her creation was swallowed by the soil. She laughed joyfully, her face breaking into a smile as she ran over to Leo. He smiled too as she tackled him with a hug. I felt a bit awkward observing them, but Percy obviously didn't and did a loud wolf whistle. They jumped away from each other, Leo's hands glowing and the girl's cheeks flushed red.

"Grover, this is Florence, her mum's Demeter and she's new."

"Hi, nice to meet you." I said pleasantly and I could tell she was trying not to look at my legs.

"Grover's a satyr, he's the one that found me and Annabeth." She nodded knowingly and I eyed Percy.

"Nice training, looks like you're really getting the hang of it." Florence smiled proudly.

"Anyway, just came to tell you the others are coming from camp Jupiter today, would be great to introduce you." This was news to me as well as Leo and Florence.

Jason's POV

I brushed my hand through Piper's hair and around her back as we walked into camp Half Blood. She smiled contentedly and pushed me playfully away. We received nods of greeting from passing campers as we made our way to the sword arena where we were meeting Percy. I could tell Nico was getting stronger as he'd managed to shadow travel with both me and Piper here, and was still standing. I saw Percy and Annabeth sitting in the stands with Leo and another demigod. Just then Arion appeared in front of us. Frank dropped off looking queasy, followed by Hazel who looked refreshed. She pecked Frank on the cheek and we joined the others in the stands.

"Hey guys, feels like forever!" Burst Leo and Nico dropped down near him. The new demigod looked comfortable, sitting closely to Leo and smiling us new arrivals. Her orangy-coloured hair was pulled back in a blue ribbon. Her eyes were an odd mix of blue, green and brown, her pale face covered with freckles.

"Oh yeah, guys this is Florence, and these are-"

"No wait, let me guess!" She interrupted enthusiastically. She stared at each of us intently, and I awkwardly bent down to scratch my foot. I frowned and looked down when it felt...soft? I saw grass springing from a crack on the wooden stands and winding gently around my feet. The same grass was spreading and brushing against Piper's feet beside me which she didn't seem to notice. Florence turned her eyes to Nico.

"Nico, son of Hades" her tone was flat as she turned to Hazel. "Hazel, daughter of...Pluto? Frank, son of _Mars..._but there's something different about you." Frank blushed slightly before Florence finally turned to Piper and I. "Piper daughter of Aphrodite and Jason, son of _Jupiter_" her tone was confused, hesitant as she said the Roman gods' names. Leo put his arm around her shoulders and flashed a joyful smile. She snapped out of her trance and shoved him off.

"Stop it Smoky you're too hot for me."

"Oh thank you, you're pretty hot yourself" he winked at her and she shoved him again. Piper looked at me out of the corner of her eyes.

"So are you two dating then?" Said Piper, sometimes she couldn't help the Aphrodite girl in her. They flushed red and shifted awkwardly, blurting out _surprised_ "no way's". I'll take that as a no. Piper discreetly rolled her eyes.

"How'd you do that name thingy?" Asked Hazel. We continued the conversation and I noticed how Percy and Annabeth didn't join in much. They just whispered things to each other, smiling and holding hands. I had to admit I was surprised this was the legendary Percy Jackson, someone who could easily drop everything for the people he loved, it was such a weakness and one that he would be used with for the rest of his life. But watching him and Annabeth together you couldn't hold against them, because I wondered if Piper and I would ever be as close as them. The answer was no; I don't think anyone could be as in love as them. Bt then, turning back to the way Florence and Leo sat so close and laughed so easily, you could tell that there were other types of love.

See what happens when you date a daughter of the goddess of love.

**Haha, Jason being deep and lovey-dovey.**


	11. Lieutenant of Artemis

Chapter 11

Florence's POV

I felt awkward explaining my abilities to the others, like I was being asked to show off. But they seemed to ask the questions as if this was everyday stuff.

But I was glad to be alone, for a few days I was just constantly surrounded by people, I was never alone, or with one other person...

They'd all started talking about some big war between them and some weirdo called Gaia. It sounded very heroic and all that, but I didn't really know what to say. I gathered that she was some super old Mother Earth which is not what I expected; an evil Mother Earth. I had walked to my favourite spot to train in the woods, the grass singed in a large area from Leo's training. I did what I'd wanted to do since that first day at school and approached a sturdy tree. I put my palms on the trunk and pictured myself on the top branches, looking down...

That was all I needed and I felt my hands, then my arms merging with the tree. I pushed through and suddenly I was one with it. I could feel every branch, could feel the sap in its veins and the roots drinking up water. I was as tall as the sky, but I wanted to feel the wind on my cheeks, see the landscape unfolding beneath me. I searched for a stable branch and, it's hard to explain, pulled myself to it. Once I was there it was only a matter of getting out, which is easy. I closed my eyes and and in no time felt my skin go cold, the warmth and comfort of the tree gone. I opened my eyes eagerly and drunk in the view of the forest below. I tried to ignore my strengthening headache, and played with a small branch. I could see the camp as well from here, my friends still sitting in the stands by the sword arena still. I watched them laugh together and felt...guilty. Guilty for interrupting them like this when they'd already been through so much together. I watched for a little while, feeling my eyelids droop. I leaned into the tree trunk, welcoming sleep.

~dream~

It was weird, there were woods, unfamiliar woods but I was around trees which was important. The woman's laughter rang in my head as I faced the people in front of me. Leo, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Piper, Jason, Nico and another girl with dark hair and silvery clothing. The stood in an arc around me. They were all speaking but I couldn't hear them. I was bending the branch in my hands dangerously when...snap!

~end of dream~

I jolted awake from my dream, losing balance which I so rarely did. Before I knew what was going on I was experiencing something new: falling. Sure I'd jumped before but I was so out of control right now, and scared. I landed after a while and to my surprise, a soft landing. I heard gasps and voices around me. I opened my eyes which I'd realised I'd clenched shut in fear to see a group of about twenty girls, all in silver clothing and holding bows looking down at me curiously. I dusted myself off and stood up. The girl from my dream walked forward to meet me. I saw now her electric blue eyes, studying me.

"How'd you do that, no one can survive a fall like that." Her tone was...respectful. "I'm Thalia, lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis. And you are?"

"Florence, daughter of Demeter. I think I know who you're looking for" she eyed me but turned to the other girls, all around our age but with a certain...glow.

"All right, you, go tell Chiron we're here, I'll talk to him again later and the rest, go to the cabin or you can look around the camp." They nodded and walked off. Thalia shot me a smile.

"Hunters of Artemis?"

"Immortal maidens of Artemis, we hunt and we fight in her honour." I pretended like I knew exactly what she was talking about when I only got about half. I started walking through the forest, waving her over.

"I'm guessing you want to speak to Leo, Percy, Annabeth, Jason-" she cut me off with a wicked look.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, just it's gonna be an interesting game of capture the flag against my little brother." She walked ahead of me now that the exit was clear. Brother? And more importantly; Capture the flag?

Annabeth's POV

Percy glared at Nico and got off the ground.

"Your didn't need to push me." He huffed.

"Stop being such a baby Percy, honestly." I laughed and he pouted. He was about to sit down when he collapsed in a writhing mess on the ground. The others laughed but elbowed Jason.

"Stop it." He held up his hands.

"It's not me!" I pursed my lips and looked around.

"Pick yourself up kelp brain." Said a familiar voice. A girl with short dark hair and electric blue eyes along with Florence stepped into view. She wore silvery clothing and smirked at Percy who was glaring at her.

"Thalia!" I was about to hug her when I heard a splash. I stopped right before a dripping wet, very annoyed Thalia.

"Ugh, you're such a kelp head!"

"Pine cone face!" Florence laughed at the nicknames and Leo jumped up beside her. Thalia seemed to realise she was there again and brightened up.

"Who's this then?" Florence sighed and said her introductory speech. At the end Thalia eyed her and Leo before muttering something about two people she'd never get to join the hunters.

She high-fived Jason before stepping back.

"Gotta go find Chiron and discuss the friendly capture the flag." She winked and raced off.

"Something tells me it's not very friendly" said Florence nervously. Leo snorted.

"Trust me, you'll be fine."

**Thalia! She's back!**


	12. Bored, so why not?

Chapter 12

Hazel' POV

The new girl; Florence was her name seemed...nice. I gripped my spatha and walked to our position in the forest. Apparently, these games were just about the opposite of friendly. Annabeth, some other Athena kids and Clarisse had constructed a careful plan that featured each of our special abilities. Percy was by the creek, of course. Annabeth was near him, but not too close which they were unhappy about. Nico was on defence mid way through our territory, so was I, but to be honest I was scared of him. He had this creepy enthusiasm to win, at any cost. He had a huge grudge against the Hunters because of his full sister Bianca, who joined them and then died. I was supposed to keep an eye on him since we were siblings, but I feared there was nothing I could do. Jason was on attack, he was supposed to stay clear of Thalia because not doubt she would fry him. Frank, I smiled when I thought about him would be a distraction. He was nervous as usual, unsure he'd transform correctly. Leo was well away from me, since I still had Frank's, uh stick. He was jittery, but determined to use his fire after training so much. And finally, the nervous Florence was guarding the flag. I was in place, the rest of the campers ready to charge or defend or...whatever they were doing. I glanced at Nico whose eyes were dark, radiating fury. I heard the sound of leaves crunching or something behind me. That's weird, the game hasn't started yet. I turned around and was literally speechless. Florence stood with her back to us, her arms outstretched in front of Zeus' Fist with our flag at the top. Branches from surrounding trees lengthened a created a cage around the flag, with a regulation gap for the hunters. Over the rocks they had to climb up grew slippery moss and algae. Vines grew like barbed wire lethal looking thorns pointing up. She dropped her arms, hesitated, before lifting a hand again and blue flowers grew over them. She turned around, poised for fight. I shut my mouth even though I hadn't realised it was hanging open and turned around.

They didn't stand a chance.

Leo's POV

Chiron sounded the horn and they were off. I decided to stay near the back again, and presently I had no idea what to do. I could hear the sound of Frank-the-dragon rampaging the hunters territory, hear the battle cries of the Ares kid. I craned my neck to see a mini hurricane forming all along the creek boundary line. The wind and water was fierce, but I knew this was only a fraction of Percy's power. You only have to threaten someone he loves and what's a mini hurricane now would be a full on storm that you wouldn't see the end of. Something I've always wondered about his ability to control water, is that people are like 80% water or something so could-

Arms around my neck interrupted my musings.

"I'm sooo bored!" Exclaimed Florence as she stepped beside me. I had to agree with her.

"Wait a sec!" She sounded a bit excited, craning her neck and standing on her toes to see further. I followed her gaze to see a couple of young looking hunters being thrown onto the ground out of the hurricane. They jumped up and starting creeping in our direction.

"Oh, they have to get past Nico though before we get some action." Sighed Florence, slumping against a tree trunk. A shaft of sunlight turned her hair amber and her eyes gold. I leaned on my arm against the tree and she turned her head to look at me.

"I s'pose I should be glad they'll never make it but...it's so...boring." I smiled. She was playing with a leaf in her hand. I grabbed a blue flower that must have blown over from the flag off the ground and tucked it behind her ear. She blushed and looked down. I realised how close we were, how easy it would be to just lean over and...

We were thrown to the ground by a force. Florence laughed hysterically and pulled me up. I looked over to see Nico as a dark blur, viciously throwing hunters back. He'd pressed them right back to the creek where Percy's hurricane raged, causing the offenders to be swallowed by its grip.

"Hey, wanna do that thing we tried in training? Please say yes I'm so bored!" I smiled as a yes and we walked forward a bit, facing our territory. There were no hunters or campers apart from us so it was really a perfect opportunity. I looked at her and we raised our hands.

"Ready?" I asked and she nodded excitedly. We'd tried this once and it nearly worked, but I was confident we wouldn't start a fire this time.

"Remember, try to only catch the brown stuff otherwise-" she shuddered as no doubt she remembered me burning her vines. Then when started the best defence we could ask for. Florence raised towering stakes from the ground. They were like tree trunk, but like effectively they were the stakes for our fence. She began to grow thick vines around them, brown and dead leaves, rotting twigs growing off them. As she continued to do this I took a deep breath and focused, which I really don't get enough credit for. My fire lit the brown, but the fuel didn't burn. What was left in the end was a fence that was on fire basically. Of course there had to be a few gaps because of the rules, they were just framed with more fire. It felt great to make a contribution like this, and not cause a disaster. I heard quick footsteps behind us and we whirled around. A wide eyed, scratched and bruised hunter stood in front of us, gaping at what she had to get past. Florence stepped forward and the hunter's fearful eyes fell on her.

"Boo!" She yelped from the shock and nearly fell after. I suppressed a laugh. Florence unluckily couldn't restrain a snort, clapping her hands over her mouth. The hunter looked annoyed and nocked and arrow. Right before she released the horn sounded and we'd won, for the first time ever. Instead of Percy's hurricane dropping it travelled to our fence, dousing the flames and knocking down the stakes. Florence's mouth twisted in an annoyed look.

"So much for helping..." I grumbled.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, but there was something weird going on with Florence. Whenever she wasn't talking or laughing, she would be grimacing, like she was in pain.

"You alright, you've been acting funny." I asked her on our way back to the cabins after the bonfire. Say what you want about the Hunters but they sang _really_ enthusiastically.

"Yeah, just a headache. I'll see you in the morning fire boy." She kissed my cheek lightly and walked off. I tried to say good night but it came out all strangled and weird.

I went to sleep with my brothers and sisters, realising something else odd about her.

Her eyes, that I'd noticed were light blue with dark blue the first time we meet were now a deep brown flecked with green. And something just didn't feel right about it...

**Climax ahead...;)**


	13. You're going to hate me

Chapter 13

Leo's POV

I burst into the big house, panting.

"Leo what's wrong?" Said Chiron in a concerned tone.

"It's Florence, she's gone."

**You want more? How about some reviews? Thank you to Stephenlongboard and SmileQuigley but how about those other people reading this?**


	14. Possessed

Chapter 14

Florence's POV

It wasn't very early, but still no one was awake. My body was numb as I stood up, got dressed and left my cabin. I had no idea where I was going, but I knew I had to get there. All around me was grey and slow. I was vaguely aware of twigs and leaves crunching around my feet. But this was wrong, this wasn't the right place. Where I was going the would be better trees, better earth.

Leo's POV

"I saw her when I went for a walk this morning but she looked off or something so..." I nodded and interrupted.

"Where did you see her?" The camper looked annoyed but we didn't care. Thalia, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Hazel, Piper and Frank stood behind me.

"Uhhh the forest." We sped off, myself in the lead. As soon as we entered the forest I spotted a clear trail.

"That's weird, look there's a clear path with just dirt." Called Annabeth. She was right, all the leaves, branches and even twigs had been cleared in a path through the forest.

"This must be the way she went, but where is she going." We sped along the path. After what felt like an hour when we'd left the camp boarders and into the woods the mortals knew. The trail ended abruptly in a clearing. We stood in an arc, bending over and panting. I heard a noise and looked up to see Florence, who hadn't been there two seconds ago. Her back was against a tree trunk, her hand were clutching her head, her hair covered her face and she was trembling.

"Guys look..." Frank whispered.

"Florence?" I said and stepped forward a little.

"Get back" she hissed and I complied. The others were all looking from me to her. Her hand dropped to her side and she slowly raised her head. My breath came out ragged as I saw her eyes. Instead of the beautiful blue, they were dark brown with dark shadows around them. Her skin was paler than normal, she looked like a ghost to be honest.

"Florence what's wrong?" Said Annabeth with forced calm.

Florence's POV

My head was pounding. I kept walking, straight into a tree in the hopes it would absorb my pain. After a while I heard voices, they were so loud. I left the tree and my headache was gone, at least, replaced by coldness.

"Florence?" A person started approaching me, they shouted my name.

"Get back." If they stayed far away, they'd be quieter. I looked up to see not one but nine people stood in front of me, they looked dangerous.

"Florence what's wrong?" One of them said to me and I was relieved they had stopped screaming at me. All the people were angry though, they had weapons and I just knew they wanted to hurt me.

But you can stop them from hurting you. The voice was right, I could eradicate the threat so I could get to my proper destination. They stared menacingly at me and I didn't hesitate. I pulled a branch from the ground and didn't even have to think.

"Florence what are you doing?" The one from earlier said as my binds made their way over their bodies.

Percy's POV

I wriggled in the binds growing over me. I couldn't let her snap the branch, then we were all dead. I summoned a storm, hoping the bonds would still be weak enough to be worn down by the rain. Sure enough the vines had loosened and we were able to step out of them. It's like Florence wasn't really trying...yet.

"You're..on...fire."she whispered in Leo's direction. He looked distraught, and I could feel the heat radiating off him from here. Florence twitched violently, then stared pointedly at Thalia and Jason. She glared at them.

"What are you doing?" Her voice was toxic. I looked at them from the corner of my eye. They looked surprised, no, shocked that she was still standing. The tree behind them groaned and the branches came to life. Thalia and Jason were pulled back and restrained against he tree trunk. Vines secured the branches and I knew there was no way they could escape. I heard a 'whoosh', turning to see that Hazel and Nico had disappeared, shadow travelled back to camp probably. Florence dismissed them. The plan was for them to leave to camp if things got bad. Which is why Frank transformed into a bird and raced away. They were supposed to tell Chiron if we needed help or not, in this case I thought it would actually be better if people stayed away.

"Florence, tell us what's wrong." That was Piper, obviously layering the charm speak on thick. Florence swayed on her feet.

"Just tell us what's wrong" I felt her charm speak wash over me but I knew it wasn't meant for me.

"My head." Mumbled Florence. Her lip trembled a little but her eyes were empty.

"I can't feel anything... And she's _laughing_." She? The branch was in her hand and I got nervous.

"And _you're _trying to hurt me." She snapped the branch in one swift movement, causing trees to grab Piper, Annabeth and I like they had Thalia and Jason. I tried to look at Annabeth but the restraints were too tight. Extra vines covered Piper's mouth. Leo was the only free one.

"Florence, who is _she," _she frowned and steadied herself, "the person laughing in your head." Florence faltered and closed her eyes.

"She has a message for you, she _knows_ you" I felt the hair stand up on the back of my neck. Florence looked at the ground between her and Leo. There was a voice, not a physical voice but one in my mind. I knew that they others heard it too.

"Hello heroes, how's life been treating you since we last met?" I felt my stomach drop.

That voice, belonged to Gaia.

**Not enough reviews... But here's another chapter :(**


	15. Release

Chapter 15

Leo's POV

Unless I was mistaken, Florence's eyes were lighter than the beginning. Gaia didn't stay with me long, now we stand in silence.

Moments ago:

"Thank you for preparing her, would've been a shame for her to collapse in the middle of bringing me back. But then, a little help is enough and when I rise, you'll be the first demigods I wipe off my earth."

I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to hurt her but she was...well possessed. If she could just see what was going on, think for herself I know we could bring her back. I braved it, and took a small step forward. When she didn't say anything, just watched me almost sadly I took another.

"Florence, do you know who I am?" Oh yes my brilliant conversational skills, I sound like I'm talking to a preschooler. To my surprise she nodded. I was about an arms length apart from her now, still no reaction.

"Leo." She whispered. It's like when Gaia communicated with us she lost some of her connection with Florence.

"Do you know who you are." I stopped, searching in her eyes that were stormy and dark. She smiled a tiny bit.

"I know who I am." I almost laughed at the tone; like it was the most stupid question you could think of.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Yeah I'm stalling, maybe she'll remember and snap out of it...if I'm lucky. Her voice was stronger when she replied.

"I love strawberries, and blue, and trees, and..." She frowned in concentration. She rocked back and forth on her feet, uneasy. The grass below her wrapped gently around her feet when her eyes widened, full of alarm.

"This isn't me, is it?" She said. I guessed she meant Gaia controlling her. I shook my head and her breathing quickened. I heard a groan behind me and chanced a look backwards. Percy and Annabeth had closed eyes, Piper was trying to release the gag, Thalia and Jason were completely still. When I looked back at Florence I realised what was happening. Gaia was still talking to them, in their minds. That's why Florence was waking up.

"Can you help me?" Whispered Florence.

"How?"

Florence's POV

My head ached, but my body wasn't cold anymore. Leo's fire was heating me up.

"How?" He asked me how to help, because this wasn't really me. The world around me was grey and cold, but beside Leo is full of fire. I let go, I let the bonds holding the other people to the trees fall.

"Come here" I instructed. They walked up to Leo and I felt something in the back of my mind...recognition?

"What can we do?" Pressed Leo.

"Kill her." I told him and they frowned. "You said before," memories sprang to mind, where they came from I don't know, "that Gaia was terrible, she's-she's got me and you need to stop me from doing whatever it is she needs me for."

"She's not talking to you guys anymore is she?" Leo said to the other people, I noticed they looked more comfortable. They nodded solemnly and I felt some of Leo's warmth drain from my body.

"That means Florence won't be herself for much longer." As he spoke I felt the cold and the numb return, the fleeting thoughts gone and replaced by one; these people had to go.

Annabeth's POV

Florence's eyes went dead and I knew she was gone.

"Guys look out!" Shrieked Piper and I was knocked in the side by a branch. As soon as I hit the ground Percy whipped up a storm, rushing to my side and causing water to push aside any offending greenery. He helped me up, checking I was all right..sea weed brain. Jason was in the air, trying to coax Thalia into trying. She ignored him and summoned howling winds and lightening to Percy's rainstorm. Piper and I got out our knives, but there wasn't much we could do. In the centre of all of it was Leo, letting Florence construct a cage around him. She walked through the storm, looking wildly around for us. I was scared, scared that someone I'd been talking to just yesterday was now trying to kill us. I could tell that, the way she analysed our movements, the storm Percy, Thalia and Jason had created, she didn't just want to trap us. Gaia truly wanted us dead.

I ducked around a tree and saw Leo's face. His eyes were closed, thorns from the cage and toward him. He suddenly opened his eyes and I saw a grin determination in them. His hands were glowing as he gripped the branches around him. I heard him yell as there was a flash of light, I was thrown back by a wave of sheer heat. My curls were thrown across my face as I lay on the forest floor for the second time. Groaning, I sat up, surveying the scene and gasping as I laid eyes on Florence.

Leo's POV

I knew it was the only thing left for me to do. Eventually, the storm would fall and disappear. I opened my eyes, tears blurring my sight. I didn't want to do this, to hurt anyone, especially her. I gripped the branch cage I'd helped Florence train to make, took a deep breath and squeezed the branches tight. I released all my frustration, sadness and anger in one huge wave. I poured everything into my fire, hoping it would be enough to stop this. There was silence and I looked around. Branches lay on the ground at my feet, charred. There was smoke rising off the ground, but nothing had caught thank goodness. My friends lay on the ground, groaning and starting to sit up. Florence was standing in the middle of everything. She fell backwards, walking into the tree she was standing against when we first found her. I ran over as she slid down, sitting on the ground. Her breaths were shallow, shaking her whole body and her eyes were closed. I rushed to her side.

"Florence?" She opened her eyes a little, me for the first time in days they were clear blue with dark blue spokes. There were tears running down her cheeks as she looked up into my eyes searchingly. She inhaled, like she was about to say something, before releasing the breath and slumping against the tree. Her eyes slid out of focus, staring through me.

I touched her cheek, wiped a salty droplet of water from it. I let a bottled up sob escape, hearing a gasp behind me.

"Florence?"

**Rrrrrreeeeeevvvvvviiiiiiiiie eeeeeeewwwwwwww**


	16. Sleeping beauty

Chapter 16

Franks POV

We'd been debating for the last half hour whether to get help or not and we still hadn't reached a conclusion. Hazel was weak from the shadow travel, even though Nico helped her. We were sitting in the big house with Chiron, silently waiting. Nico and Hazel both shot to their feet.

"What's wrong?" As the children of the god off the underworld you kind of can't help being worried when something like this happens.

"Something...isn't right..." Breathed Nico. They wore looks of concentration and confusion and for a second I could see the family resemblance.

"It's like, someone is on the brink of death, hovering. Deciding whether to jump or not. Its weird...just...I can't explain it. I can't see what they're doing, but I don't think they're dead." Hazel tried to explain, sounding very unsure. Right at that moment Piper burst into the room.

She was cut, bruised and dirty, not that she was bothered.

"What happened is everyone all right?" I asked. What had happened to the others, were they okay?

"Everything's fine...except for Florence, we think she might be... Anyway they've taken her to the infirmary." We filed out of the room, Chiron bringing up the rear.

Piper's POV

As we entered the infirmary I walked right into Jason's arms. Percy and Annabeth were together as always, and strangely Thalia was quiet, her hand on Leo's shoulder. Poor Leo, he was sitting, watching Florence expectantly.

"I think you should go back to your cabins and rest, you're not doing any good here." Chiron told us. He was right, it wouldn't do us or Florence any good to wait around here. We agreed and started leaving the room, all except Leo.

"I'm gonna stay, she'll want company when she wakes up" Leo said in a hard voice, daring anyone to protest. No one did, we left the infirmary.

Leo's POV

"Leo, just, don't get your hopes up," that was Chiron. He'd lost so many campers, and I suppose he didn't really know her but there was no way I'd accept his words.

"You should get some rest-"

"I'm fine" I said through my teeth. He sighed and left the building.

"Come on sleeping beauty, time to wake up." I rested my elbows on her bed. Her eyes were closed now, I couldn't tell if she was breathing or not. I was really tired from the fire and felt my eyelids droop. Before I knew it, I was lying half on her bed sound asleep.

_~Dream~_

_I was running through the woods, looking for someone. I heard her musical laughter around me, but where was she. _

_"Oh sleeping beauty...where are you?" I rounded a corner to come face to face with her. Florence, she was the person I was chasing. She smiled as I bumped into her._

_"If I'm sleeping beauty are you my prince?" She said. She lifted her arms around my neck, staring into my eyes and sending an electric shock through my body._

_"Because if I recall, sleeping beauty was woken with a kiss..." _

_~End of dream~_

I jolted awake, sitting upright in my chair. Florence still lay asleep in front of me. It was dark now, lanterns lighting up the infirmary. All the Apollo kids must've gone to sleep. I played with a leaf while I took in Florence's features; her lips no longer smiling, her pale cheeks with freckles covering, a loose strand of hair fallen onto her face...then I froze. I looked in my hands. A leaf, but where did the leaf come from? I looked up to see leaves all over the ceiling. Does that mean... Looking back at Florence, seeing the moss growing over her shoe, flowers growing at an abnormal rate along the end of her bed. But that's all that happened, she didn't stir, her breathing was still practically undetectable. I sighed and stood up, knowing I should have a proper sleep and started walking out to my cabin. I hesitated by her bedside though.

"Good night Florence." I put my hand on her cheek and bent over, placing my lips on hers. When I stood back I half expected her to wake up, no such luck. I left the infirmary, wondering if more dreams would come.

Florence's POV

I opened my eyes, at least I though I did. At first all I saw was darkness. Was I dead? Was that seriously it? I was relieved when I made out the shapes of beds in the darkness and realised it was the infirmary at camp. I wriggled my fingers and toes, just because I could which is nicer than it sounds. My body wasn't numb and cold anymore, my cheek was strangely hot actually. I huffed when I felt a leaf fall on me and looked up.

"Stupid growing thing" I muttered, sitting up and focused, which I seem to be getting better at. The branches and leaves folded in on themselves before disappearing completely. Smiling, I lay back down, feeling amazingly tired. I wondered where Leo was, if the others were all right. I think they are but when I wasn't myself, I could remember almost everything. Right up until there was a big flash of light...then nothing. Oh well, they'll tell me in the morning.

Piper's POV

I said goodnight to Jason and reluctantly returned to my cabin. My brothers and sisters were getting ready for bed too and I realised how late it was. One of them rushed up to me as I entered.

"It's that new girl isn't it, Florence is injured." I didn't really know what was going on but nodded. My siblings were all sharing sympathetic and sad looks.

"Why, what's going on?" Drew groaned a little and looked at me with an impatient look.

"Piper, it's so obvious that her and Leo like each other. And they were so close too." The others nodded in agreement. I climbed into my bunk, not bothering to get changed. Even though I tried to ignore it, they were right. I could feel that they were supposed to be together, they just needed some time. Well, it seems time doesn't want to cooperate. I went to sleep wondering if Florence would wake up, praying to my mother she would.

**Awww. Hey I think I might do a part two with new plot etc after this because I like her as a character. Thoughts?**


	17. Time will tell

Chapter 17

Florence's POV

I woke, sensing someone by my bedside after the dream I'd had, I thought it was Leo. As I sat up however I was surprised to see Chiron. He smiled warmly.

"I haven't really had a chance to welcome you to camp." He said and I smiled. I s awkward around adults, never really sure what to say.

"So how have you been settling in so far, aside from accidentally nearly injuring another camper which she doesn't blame you for by the way, being possessed I hear and waking up in the infirmary for the second time?"

"Apart from all of that its been great thanks, especially the food." He laughed at that. He didn't seem bothered by the long list of things I'd done to disrupt his camp and I was starting to think he was pretty level headed.

"Are the same Chiron as the one in the myths?" Yeah, I'd wanted to ask him that question from the beginning. He arched an eyebrow and I took it as a yes.

"So...does this sort of thing happen a lot?" I asked him. Surely I'm not the only one screwing up.

"Oh no, Percy and Thalia have caused us quite a lot of bother. Back before she became a hunter they nearly destroyed Hera's cabin in one of their arguments, she didn't take that we'll if you can imagine." I couldn't imagine actually but it sounded pretty epic.

"Leo's started several forest fires, and caused Frank to get upset because of his curse. Sometimes the Ares and Athena cabins declare war on each other, but it's pretty spontaneous and over quickly. And I mustn't forget the time the Stoll brothers told all the satyrs Pan was visiting the camp. They know Pan's gone, and even _Grover _fell for it!" I listened as he went on and on until I swear he'd told me something every camper had done wrong. He was animated as he spoke and I saw he really cared about them. I was doubled over laughing as he told me what Annabeth had done to the Stolls (they were in a lot of stories) when she'd found they'd filmed her and Percy's first kiss when I heard footsteps running, then stop behind us. I turned around, still smiling to see Leo standing in the middle of the doorway.

"Hi" he said, looking surprised.

"Hey." My mood was plummeting at his reaction. Chiron trotted past him.

"Probably should go and do some...stuff." He left with that and Leo was still staring at me. I felt myself blushing and decided to speak up.

"How's it going then?" His face broke into a smile and he hopped over to me. I was sitting cross-legged on my bed and he sat on a stool beside me. His coppery eyes were shining and his brown hair was messy. I bit my lip as the dream of him watching me sleep, not in a creepy way but a nice one, flooded back.

"She's alive!" He exclaimed in a dramatic voice.

"Jeez was I that bad you thought I was dead?" His expression was unreadable and he nodded. Crap, what happened.

"So...do I want to know what happened?" He smiled.

"Not right now." I jumped off the bed and sat down next to him.

"Thanks" I said, not looking at him. I could almost feel him grinning beside me.

"For what"

"I dunno, thanks for being my friend, for not treating me weirdly because I tried to kill you..." He waved his hand and snorted.

"Been there myself don't worry." I looked up at his face when he said that. His tone was playful but just as I thought his eyes were thoughtful. He wrapped an arm around me and I squealed.

"Cool it!" He laughed and I felt his arm cool.

"Can't help it if I'm hot!" He winked, looking down at me. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears when I saw how close we were. His other hand came to my face, pushing a loose strand of hair out of my eyes delicately. I was inching forward...when I heard voices outside. He sighed as I jumped out of the seat, the others walked loudly in.

"Look who's awake!" Said Hazel, elbowing Nico. They all started talking at once as we left the infirmary and sat in the stands in the sword arena like we had what felt like ages ago. I stole a look at Leo and he winked, smiling cutely.

"We're leaving tomorrow." Said Thalia as we stood up and prepared to go to dinner.

"What?" We said all at once.

"We've got duties, this was only a visit. Good timing though right." She nudged me and I nodded vigorously.

"One second, forgot something." I said when we were nearly there. They called out that they'd meet me there and kept going. I walked back a couple of metres and picked up a ribbon I'd seen on the ground. I frowned when I realised it was _my_ ribbon from yesterday, seeing its singed ends was confusing.

"I'll wait" said a voice beside me. I turned around slowly and waved the ribbon at Leo. "You burnt my ribbon!" I walked right up to him as he replied.

"Not on purpo-" I gripped his collar in both my hands and pulled his lips down to mine. After a second or two he realised what was going on and kissed me back. When we broke apart he just looked at me, speechless.

"Come on, I'm starving!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him in the direction of dinner.

That was my life at Camp Half Blood at the beginning, how I was used by Gaia, befriended by the camp legends and maybe fell in love with the boy on fire. Time will tell, and my time here isn't over yet, the question is whether you'll stay and join in the adventure?

**Part two will be coming in as next chapters. So, Leo and Florence, ship or sink?**


	18. Beginning of part 2!

Part 2

Chapter 1

Piper's POV

Leo stopped above Camp Jupiter. I hugged him briskly, he was sort of like a brother to me now.

"Have fun Beauty Queen" I whacked him on the head.

"See ya in a while Repair Boy, try and get a girlfriend by the next time I see you." He poked out his tongue playfully and Jason took my hand. We stood on the edge and he smiled at my uneasiness.

"Come on Pipes, trust me." His electric, startling eyes searched mine and I walked into him, looping my arms around his neck tightly. He stepped over the edge and let us fall at an alarming speed. Right before I as sure we'd be turned to smush, wind stopped rushing past my face and we touched down gently on the ground. Jason laughed and kissed my head as the Argo ll started sailing away.

"You're mean to me." I told him and he wrapped an arm around my waist. I was surprised at this, actually, as we walked through the Roman camp. Normally he was the image of perfection, perfectly groomed and behaved as the Praetor and role model to all the campers. But he was carelessly strolling around whispering sweet nothing's in my ear and holding me tight. I wished he would let his guard down like this more often. Percy was an open book, ready to abandon everything just to be near Annabeth...

Stop, you can't compare your relationship to theirs. They've been so much together, have so much history. As a daughter of Aphrodite I could feel something else about them, about how in love they were. It's that nothing, and I mean nothing could ever come between them, their bonds are too strong. And that no love could even come close to theirs.

There was blur and Hazel appeared on a horses' back. A bird flew quickly up to her and landed on her shoulder. She laughed and brushed it off, before the bird landed on the ground and morphed into Frank. He took her hand and met us.

"I don't know why you didn't just come with us and Leo." Frank blushed a little but Hazel replied naturally.

"Sorry I just love riding Arion," as if to prove the point she picked a bar of solid gold off the ground and fed it to Arion who was nuzzling her hair. "And Frank wanted to come with."

Yeah plus Frank is uncomfortable around Leo for reasons that aren't entirely clear to me. We walked around a bit until ending up at...whatever the Romans call their 'Big House'. I felt a bit nervous and Jason straightened up a little. I heard a noise and stifled a scream when I turned around. Nico was standing casually beside Hazel and Frank, must've shadow travelled...

Reyna's POV

I admit I died a little inside when Jason walked in with Piper by her side. She smiled tightly at me and I returned it. Nico, Hazel and Frank followed them. I gritted my teeth as Octavian walked in as well with bits of foam and stuffing over his toga.

"Welcome back to Camp Jupiter everyone, it's good that you can visit like this." I tried to sound welcoming but it was hard with Jason around. I thought we were going to be together, we were so close before Juno stole him and his memories. Percy had remembered Annabeth though...

Don't, you can't compare your relationship to theirs. Anyway, Percy had probably only remembered Annabeth because they were truly in love, there was no way not to notice that. And I suppose Jason didn't really love me, although it pains me to think that and I know it'll be difficult to completely accept, looking at him with Piper was not going to help. Octavian was getting fidgety and I just wanted the swine to leave.

"What do you want, Octavian?" I asked him sharply and he announced cockily.

"Just an interesting vision thought you might want to know about but, I'll tell you later." I was relieved when he turned to leave but he stopped, right next to Jason and looked at all of us.

"I hope I can count on your vote as the next praetor." my stomach dropped as I remembered. With that Octavian stalked out and I expected an explosion from Jason over replacing him. But he simply said;

"You are so screwed."

I almost choked at his rudeness and informality. Spending time with the Greeks has made him forget how we act here.

"I mean, because, Octavian's a nutter, you can't have him as a praetor!" He said quickly. I sighed and forgave his blunder.

"I know, and he's been threatening people with all kinds of colourful ideas to make them vote for him. I don't know what to do." Piper looked at me sympathetically, but instead of comfort it brought anger. I stood up straighter and summoned an emotional mask. There was no way she would feel sorry for me.

"Still, we'll eat with the camp and rest. Tomorrow we can find out about this vision of his." They were noticeably surprised at my change of mood which only made me angrier. I can't look weak and pathetic, I am a strong leader and need to act like one.

"Come on."

**Yeah you'll get why Piper told Leo to get a girlfriend later on, don't worry ;)**


	19. Vision

Part 2 chapter 2

Octavian's POV

This was my chance, once I was praetor the camp would be mine. We could wipe every stinking Greek off our world. I knew there was something to be done, Reyna would do anything in her power to make me not praetor, and with the all powerful Jason back I was threatened. The last thing I want is him staying here.

I was resolved, Jason had to go. I watched Reyna's expression before harden as he arrived with Piper. I could use that...

I stared into the stuffing, watching the same vision from earlier and it sent shivers down my spine. Obviously those Greeks needed to be taken care of quickly, before this vision comes true.

Jason's POV

It was weird being in Camp Jupiter after spending so much time with the Greeks. Everyone was so upright and strict, not having any fun. Even the way they spoke was like we were in the military. It was weird remembering this is what I used to think was right, was normal. Seeing Octavian, hearing he would no doubt be the next praetor made me seethe, there has to be a way to help Reyna get out of this. I don't see why she can't be the only praetor. She's definitely strong and capable enough for the job. Yeah it would be hard work, and lonely for her but there doesn't seem to be a better option.

I caught up with the others after breakfast before meeting Reyna and Octavian. Reyna already had a look of disgust and annoyance plastered over her face when we met her. Nico and Hazel had grown a lot closer as siblings now, Hazel was one of the few people he trusted and I had a feeling she knew a lot more about him than I did. Frank was by her side as always. I caught Piper looking around suspiciously.

"You alright?" She turned back to me not bothering to hide her confusion.

"Sorry, I just feel like I'm being watched. Never mind." She dismissed it as Octavian smirked in greeting. He tipped his head as a gesture for us to follow. As we followed him through the camp I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, it was like someone _was_ watching us. But this is one of the safest places I knew, anyone who was almost definitely wasn't a threat. Octavian was leading us up the winding stairs to the place he _sacrificed_ for visions and prophecies. Instead of leading straight to it though, he stopped abruptly.

"Actually, it might be better if I tell my fellow praetor first, she can decide whether to tell you or not." Frank glared at him.

"You made us come all that way, for nothing?" Octavian shrugged and dismissed us. I wasn't really bothered by the extra exercise, but the fact that he was trying to annoy us was irritating. We started walking away after a nod from Reyna.

"Don't worry Jason, we'll have plenty of time to talk later." Octavian sneered at me and I detected something different behind his glinting eyes; determination.

Reyna's POV

I steeled myself as the others left and Octavian led me to the cauldron. As I stared into the stuffing I expected to see just that; stuffing. Octavian's expression turned serious and he actually looked...concerned. I looked deeper and a picture slowly appeared. I saw the vision of a girl around my age. She had auburn coloured hair like autumn leaves, a pale complexion with many freckles. Her eyes were light and clear blue, with dark blue in them too. She smiled at us from the vision. It disappeared and sad replaced by the same person, except different. Her hair was messy, she had dark purple bruise on her arm and in her hand held a branch broken in two. Her eyes were different; green and brown and blue. I watched as the scene changed again, showing her with her arms raised. In front of her greenery; trees, moss and flowers grew rapidly and I knew she was the one controlling them. When she turned around she stepped into a fighting stance. But her eyes weren't right. They were mostly brown now, with tiny bits of blue and green. It's like something inside was changing her. The scene changed again and I stifled a gasp. The mystery girl's skin was a pasty white, her hair was thrown all over the place. Her eyes were the worst part. They were dark brown so you couldn't see the pupil. There were deep shadows and bags around them and she trembled on the spot. The vision disappeared and I stood back. Octavian took in my reaction, but was silent.

"Who was that?" My voice shook a bit. There was something strange going on with her, and those eyes despite just being a vision made me feel weak and...scared. They didn't look like hers. Octavian simply replied with:

"A Greek. I'm telling you Reyna, we need to do something," in my state of shock I didn't quite understand what he meant. With the short nod I gave him in reply he clapped his hands together, face breaking into a smile. The sudden movement caused me to jump.

"Glad you agree. Now, do we tell the _Greeks_ or not." He spat the word Greek. Even though I knew they weren't our enemies, deep down I felt like showing them would be the wrong thing to do.

**Inspiration has struck! I'm going to do a part three after this with a great plot (mwa ha ha). For now just enjoy if you haven't figured it out, the prequel :)**


	20. Yawn

**Thank you to the guest who pointed out an incredibly embarrassing mistake. Latin,not Roman silly!**

ChApter 3

Hazel's POV

Octavian approached as we burst in a new fit of laughter. It was pretty late and he'd waited the whole day to come talk to us now, now when we were all tired from working in the camp all day. I felt the atmosphere grow cold on his arrival. I didn't trust him as far as I could kick him, neither did the others.

"Uh..Jason. Could you come with me for a minute." He said it too casually. The rest of us stood at his side, Piper fixing him on with a steely look.

"We're coming too."

" I just need to talk to Jason though." Retorted Octavian. We didn't move. Jason replied for us.

"I want them to come actually, there's nothing you could say in front of me you can't say in front of them." Octavian said in defeat, giving up way to easily in my opinion. As he turned away, leading us to a place in the camp new to me, I thought I saw a glimpse of a smirk. We reached a room with a towering, domed ceiling. Our footsteps echoed in the silence. Jason looked confused, which is not comforting as a former praetor of the camp. Octavian kept walking to a smaller room that reminded me of a cell. Once we were inside he had a realisation, but it looked forced.

"Hang on I'll be back soon." He darted out of the room.

Octavian's POV

My plan worked like a dream. I knew they would follow if I only invited one of them. I darted out of the room 'forgetting something'. As soon as I'd left the cell I turned down the corridor. From there I pushed the heavy door across, hearing their shouts as I looked them in.

"Sorry, but there isn't enough room for all of us here!" I called through the door. I leaned against the door, closing my eyes in relief. My plan worked, it actually worked! Now it was only a matter of disposing of them before they no doubt escaped.

If I waited until they were fatigued, asleep then I could do it...

Jason's POV

I am not in the slightest bit surprised. But I should've seen this coming, I should've been the leader I used to be and use the instincts that had abandoned me earlier. I whirled around to the others, who were yawning. It was really late and I was seriously tired after the Romans had made a point of doing their most rigorous work outs today. Sure we were fine during but afterwards the exhaustion kind of hits you.

"Nico, can you shadow travel out of here." I said quickly. He shook his head, annoyed.

"I would Jason but we'll have to wait 'till morning, there's no way I have enough energy right now." I cursed in Latin. Piper gripped my hand and smiled a little.

"Come on, what's the worst that could happen. We'll wait until morning and then we can get out of here. Then, you can fry Octavian to a crisp." I felt a hint of charm speak in her words, though she looked like she was straining not to. I pulled her into a hug. She hated the ability sometimes, she was never sure if it was her or her charms leak.

"You're right, we'll be fine." Frank was sitting in the corner dozing with Hazel's head resting on his lap. I slapped Nico on the back and murmured good night before settling against the far wall, facing the door beside Piper. We would build up strength, and the we would make that weasel pay.

**Part 2 will be quite short but to make up for it part three is going to be very long ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 4

Reyna's POV

The campers were retreating to their barracks. I looked around, not seeing Jason and the others anywhere. I frowned as I saw Octavian in the is distance. He looked over his shoulder suspiciously and I noticed something very odd. He was carrying a sword. Octavian never gets his hands dirty, so what's he doing walking quickly away from everyone else, carrying a sword as the sun sets? That's when I decided to follow him, clutching my own sword tightly. I thought bitterly how Jason and Piper were probably off by themselves having fun somewhere. Yeah yeah, getting over it Reyna. But I can't help but feel like he's punched me every time I see them together. Octavian looked over his shoulder a lot, but didn't appear to see me. I was surprised when he ended up at the old dungeons that we never used, in fact hardly anyone even knew about them. The path was mainly covered by greenery but he pushed through easily. I followed as quietly as I could, slipping through the heavy doors after him. As soon as we entered he walked straight down another corridor. I was thankful of the dark now, I hid in the shadows and walked across the room. I heard small noises coming from the cell at the far end of the room. The noises echoed off the walls of the empty room eerily and they sounded like...breathing? I crept up to the door, standing on my toes to see through the four-inch thick glass window. I stifled a gasp as the sight that met stabbed at my heart. Jason had his arm around Piper, whose head was resting on his shoulder. They sat on the cracked concrete floor of the dungeon, dozing. I tried my hardest to look around the room and saw Frank and Hazel in the corner, as well as Nico sleeping fitfully near them. What was Octavian doing with them?

"R-Reyna!" I heard the sound of metal hitting the ground and jumped at the surprised voice. Octavian hastily picked up the sword and summoned a strong expression.

"What are you doing here?" He said. I almost snorted.

"What are you doing here Octavian, and why are the Greeks locked in a cell!" He approached me, stopping with a calm expression on his face.

"They're dangerous, there's a reason Greek and Roman demigods don't get on Reyna, they can't be trusted. And that demigod we saw in the vision, what happens when they find her? It'll be war, and we need to be prepared." I was disgusted with him.

"Are you honestly that crazy that you think they're going to start a war? You're the one starting a war and you'll be the first one dead!" He flinched at my words but pushed past me and walked to the door. If only Jason would wake up and help me. He'd probably leave me on my own though, too busy with his little girlfriend...

Octavian started smirking a little.

"You know, we could let Jason stay. I'm sure with some convincing he would happily help the cause. And with no Piper to distract him, he could be praetor along side you." I faltered at his words. No, no I don't resent her that much to kill her...

"Why would you give up praetorship?" I retorted. He shrugged and replied;

"Do you want a war on your hands that you're losing," I wrinkled my nose at this; Romans always win, "or do we need a strong leader to help us? All you need to do Reyna, is help me get rid of them." His eyes shined. I returned his gaze and nodded slightly. He grinned and started opening the door to the cell. When it was half open he came back and grabbed the sword I'd been clutching out of my hands.

"Trust me, you won't need that there's far better here." Something in his words told me he didn't really mean that. He still thought I was a threat...

I helped him push the door the rest of the way open. We stood in the doorway and Nico stirred.

"We'll have to be qui-" before he could continue I slammed my fist into his face, feeling his nose crunch satisfyingly beneath it. Octavian screamed and collapsed from the pain. Nico jumped to his feet, followed by the others who jolted awake. They looked between Octavian and me, confused. I grabbed Octavian by the arm and pulled him to his feet. He struggled a little, but was busy holding his broken and bleeding nose.

"Lets get back to camp." I said harshly and Frank took Octavian's other arm. I whispered in Octavian's ear as we walked:

"A true Roman is loyal and brave, we don't need swords and we always win"

"So what, you're giving him another chance." Jason said as he pulled back from the hug. I nodded tightly.

"Everyone deserves another chance, but I had a word with him and I'm fairly certain he'll keep his conspiracy theories to himself" Jason laughed and slid his hand into Piper's. Last night was a huge betrayal, but he was Roman after all and I was sure if I kept an eye on him he'd learn to be loyal. Hazel and Frank stood before Arion; Frank looking uneasy. Nico said goodbye quietly and stood by Jason. Piper let go of Jason though and approached me. She pulled me into a friendly hug and whispered in my ear a barely audible:

"Thank you".

Hazel and Frank climbed on Arion (so that's why he looked uneasy...) and Nico held onto Jason and Piper's arms. They smiled at me one more time, before they shadow travelled and Arion sped off. Maybe Piper isn't so bad after all, maybe I could get used to them...

Octavian appeared beside me with a severely bruised nose. His expression was unreadable.

"You have to see this." His tone was serious and he didnt speak again until we'd arrived at the place we stood yesterday, staring into the stuffing. He didn't speak still, just gestured at it. I looked deeper until a vision appeared and I dove into it.

My knees went weak as I stood back and thought about the horrors ahead for the Greeks. Octavian had managed to shock me once again.

"What can we do to stop this?" He looked at me with expressionless eyes.

"We can't"

**Last chapter of part 2 because I'm REALLY excited about part 3! It'll be really long, don't worry. Nice little cliffy-ish thing for you ;)**

**By the way, any Whovians reading this?**


	22. Beginning of part three (yay) good night

**Minor suggestive comments, it is rated T**

Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

I crept into the Poseidon cabin. My baggy pyjama top hung past my shorts as I looked at Percy lying asleep in the bunk. I felt my heart flutter a little just seeing him, and realised the first time I'd seen him he was asleep. It was very early, no one else was awake to see me slide into Percy's bed beside him. I needed the comfort of his strong arm around me right now, I didn't care what anyone thought really. I lay on my back and faced the ceiling until I heard him murmur,

"Annabeth?" I was pressed right up against his body on the small bunk. His breath smelled like the ocean and even in the dark I thought I could see his twinkling green eyes,

"You still drool in your sleep." I whispered and he chuckled lightly. He moved his arm up on the pillow and I rested my head on it.

"Did you have a dream?" He whispered back at me and I shuddered a little.

"No, but it's weird. I'm so used to having visions and then suddenly, I just saw nothing." He buried his face in my hair and kissed my head, and I nearly forgot what I was saying.

"And in the forest, in the mortal forest I kept feeling like someone was-"

"Watching us?" Finished Percy. I nodded slowly against his arm.

"Oh well, I guess no news is good news right?" I said after a couple of seconds of silence. He put his hand on my arm and pulled me over so that I was facing him on my side.

"Good night wise girl" he whispered and kissed me gently on the lips. It was slow and sweet, his soft lips tasting slightly salty.

"Good night seaweed brain" I breathed and pulled his arm over me as I turned on my other side.

Percy's POV

After a while Annabeth's breathing slowed and I knew she was asleep. Her night time visits were becoming more regular, and my sleeping problems were resolved knowing she was right beside me. What bothered me a little is that neither of us were having any demigod dreams. I know I should be relieved but something about just didn't feel...right. I felt like I should be seeing something. I dismissed it though, pulling Annabeth into me a little more and breathing her in. I fell asleep with her in my arms, knowing this is how I wanted to sleep every night for the rest of my life.

"Tsk tsk, Chiron will not be pleased." My eyes shot open at the familiar voices, the laughter. Connor and Travis Stoll stood in my cabin, holding a video camera of course. I groaned, having just woken up you don't want to have to deal with this.

"Percy you bad, bad boy" said Travis, or was it Connor. I held up my hands.

"Guys, it's not what it looks like okay! She just wanted some comfort and..." They were shaking their heads, smiling devilishly. Annabeth stirred and I smirked a little. She smiled as she sat up, until she opened her eyes completely.

"Good morn- TRAVIS AND CONNOR GET THAT CAMERA OUT OF MY FACE OR SO HELP ME!" She threw back the covers and ran at them. They bolted out of the cabin and she froze, knowing better than to chase after them. She huffed and jumped on my bed so she was right in front of me.

"It's okay, you can kill them later." I said and she brightened. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and kissed her neck, making a line up to her cheek. I felt her smiling beneath my lips and knew I'd managed to cheer her up.

"Come on, Thalia's leaving this morning." She said weakly as she started to stand up and I groaned.

"Just a little longer?" I whispered, kissing her on her perfect lips. She didn't respond for a second before knotting her fingers in my hair and kissing me back...before pushing me back onto the bed and walking to the door. She re-tied her hair so it was neater, also tying her over sized t shirt so that it wasn't so long at her waist.

"Meet you at the Thalia's tree after I catch the Stolls, and don't look so disappointed we've got all the time in the world." She blew a kiss and stepped out into the camp. I grumbled and reluctantly got dressed. The quicker I did, the quicker I got to be with her again was my only motivation. And I suppose I should really say a proper good bye to Thalia, she is my cousin after all.

_All the time in the world...the rest of our lives..._

**Aww some Percabeth for the beginning of part three for you, this is mainly their story by the way. **


	23. Farewellalmost

**This story will be from many different POV's but the story is mainly Percy and Annabeth's just like part one was mainly Leo and Florence.**

Chapter 2

Percy's POV

I saw Annabeth approaching the tree. Thalia was by her side and they were laughing about something, probably her punishment for Connor and Travis. Everyone else was here and waiting, Annabeth arched an eyebrow in Leo's direction. I looked out of the corner of my eye, but he was just talking to Florence.

"What?" I asked as Annabeth stopped by my side.

"You are so oblivious." She sighed. Thalia walked down the hill a little before turning around and calling.

"You're not going to make me walk here on my own are you? Great friends you guys are..."

"You know we're coming." Replied Annabeth, and we'd already started walking. Frank looked over his shoulder nervously.

"You alright?" Asked Hazel.

"Yeah, it's nothing, don't worry."

Florence's POV

We walked down to the bottom of the hill outside the camp together, all ten of us. We were farewelling Thalia as her hunters left the camp. I felt a prickling on the back of my neck and looked around the road.

"What's up?" Said Leo in my ear and I smiled a little.

"Nothing, just feels like someone's watching us..." He had his arm around my shoulders as we finally stopped at the foot of the hill. Thalia looked at each of us a little sadly and sighed.

"Thals-" Thalia held up her hand as a signal to be quiet. She frowned at our surroundings.

"Does anyone else feel like we're being watched?" Percy stood protectively around Annabeth as we all looked suspiciously around. Something just didn't feel...right.

Thalia shrugged it off and turned back to us.

"Well guys, it's been really great catching up with you. We'll visit again soon, but I've gotta go." She hugged each of us briefly and we stood in a circle awkwardly for a moment. She waved and started walking a little before my knees buckled and I fell, cursing myself for being an idiot. I sat on the ground, as my body grew heavier and colder. I looked at the source of a sharp pain in my arm. I gasped as I pulled a small, colourful dart with a sharp needle at the end out of my arm. I saw Thalia stop, I saw the others look at me but then they all started spinning. I heard a thud and saw Nico on the ground too. Thalia took her bow and looked angrily around. But there was no fight, we fell one by one. I saw the shape of people standing in front of us.

"Come on, get them in the truck" I heard the muffled voice of one of them. What's going on?

"Who...are...you?" I managed to say. My body felt heavy, and I was so tired. Someone crouched down beside me but he was blurry and the early morning light was somehow disappearing.

"You'll find out in time."

Robert McCarthy's POV

They were suspicious. The demigods looked around and I was sure they'd seen me and my fifteen soldiers hiding. Obviously not. A couple of them held guns, but for the purpose the demigods would serve they were only tranquillisers. This is the perfect opportunity, so many of them finally outside the camp. I nodded as a soldier made eye contact and they fired the first dart before the one with the punk hairstyle could leave completely. The others fell as more darts were fired. I couldn't believe this was happening, I would finally find out about these demigods who were supposedly more special than the rest of us.

I remembered coming to this camp as a child, how they'd told me everything only to find out I was a mere mortal who could see through their mist. I remembered how they'd dumped me back home just because I wasn't a demigod. All sympathy fled my mind as we approached the fallen teenagers with the bitter taste of rejection from the memory.

"Come on, get them in the truck" I told them. One of them, a girl with pale skin and orange hair whispered weakly from the ground. I crouched down beside her.

"You'll find out in time," her eyes closed before I finished, "but I'm going to find out a lot about you."

The soldiers started lifting them into the back of the truck, shutting it harshly behind them.

My white coat billowed behind me as I walked down the road, meeting the commander.

"And why, may I ask are we being told to kidnap ten teenagers?" He said in a gruff voice.

"Science, you wouldn't understand." I retorted and climbed in the truck.

**Dun dun dun!**


	24. Captivity

**Just a little bit from nearly everyone, Percy's POV will be in the next chapter.**

Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

I opened my heavy eyes. Wherever I was, was dark and cold. I tried to sit up but my head hit something hard. I moved my hands over whatever I was sitting on but they didn't go far before hitting round, vertical and cold...bars. I'm in a cage, as in I am trapped in a metal cage. I tried to make out my surroundings as my eyes adjusted to the dark. I made out other shapes in the room. I suddenly felt a lot colder.

"Percy?" I whisper-screamed. No, I couldn't be alone, I can't be without him. I backed up against the bars and tried to regulate my breathing. What will do without Percy?

Frank' POV

"Ugh" my body ached all over. I opened my eyes, blinking hard to make sure they were actually open. I was in a dark room sitting against something cold and hard. I moved my hands over the surface and grasped what felt like, metal poles. I made my way all over and found out the place was very small. My body was cold and quite numb and I knew I wouldn't be able to transform.

"Guys, is anyone there?" I said quietly. There was no answer and it suddenly occurred to me what was going on: I was trapped.

Leo's POV

Coldness, an alien feeling for me. And yet it felt like ice was flowing through my veins. I shivered and tried to sit up.

"Ouch!" I rubbed my head, hearing a faint metallic 'dong'.

"What the..." I felt the ceiling, only it wasn't the ceiling. It was metal. I made my hands down the walls but they weren't walls, they were metal. My stomach dropped as I made my hands all away around my cage. My head whipped around as I heard a faint, far off sound. The sound of someone screaming.

Hazel's POV

I sat hunched up in my cage, yes a cage. Around me was darkness, but my eyesight was slowly adjusting. I shivered, knowing I was alone. I pulled the piece of wood, half charred out of my jacket pocket for comfort. When I held it, it was sort of like Frank was with me. Well, his life was anyway. I gasped as I was suddenly blinded by light. I heard footsteps echoing around...wherever I was.

"Ugh, is she holding something? She is, get it away from her" spoke a gruff voice. I heard a creaking sound and the bars pressing against my head disappeared. A hand appeared in front of me and snatched the Frank's stick out of my hand.

"Stop, no give it back!" My voice croaked. The top of cage was shut again and the footsteps faded.

"GIVE IT BACK!" I screamed as the light was shut off. "NO!" They shut the door, whoever they were. I gripped the bars and leaned hopelessly against them. Between sobs I whispered to Frank, wherever he was;

"I'm so sorry".

Nico's POV

I was nervous from the sound of screaming a few moments ago. I could see perfectly in the dark, but that didn't provide any comfort. I could see other empty cages stacked against the walls of the tiny room. I tried to shadow travel, which should've been easy in this dark but my mind was foggy and my body numb. Where were the others? I tried to remember what happened before I opened my eyes here. Florence had just collapsed, there was a piercing pain in my neck...then nothing.

Piper's POV

"Let me out! LET ME OUT!" I wailed through the bars. Tears streamed down my cheeks in my despair at being trapped...in a cage...on my own. The room filled with blinding light and I heard the sound of hinges creaking. I shielded my eyes and heard what sounded like...two people?

"Get me out of this cage, now." I said, summoning charm speak to my words. The cage opened and I thought it had worked. My spirits plummeted as strong hands pulled a gag over my mouth.

"She's dangerous, we need to keep that gag on." Said a voice before the light s shut off and I heard the door shut. I bit the gag and tried to pull it off in vain. I slumped against the bars, _what's happening to me?_

Jason's POV

"Jason, Jason wake up!" I moaned and sat up.

"Thalia, is that you?" I heard the clanking of metal and pressed my face against the cold bars if the cage I'd woken up in.

"Hey little brother, you all right?" Said Thalia softly. It was weird when she called me that since she still looked like a sixteen year old. But I liked being the younger one, relying on someone for once.

"What's going on, where are the others?" I asked quietly, thinking painfully of Piper.

"I don't know, Jason. I don't know what's going on but we have to be quiet or they'll come back. Scientists, they looked like. You shocked one of them when you were awake earlier, but they just drugged both of us and I...I've been pretty numb since." She said it in a rush. Drugged?

Thalia's POV

Some people came into the room. Jason and I silenced immediately and I shrunk further into the cage. One of them approached my cage and peered through the bars at me. I hissed and swiped at him, but he drew back.

"Disgusting, we should sedate them again." The man pulled out a needle.

"Keep away from my sister!" The scientist collapsed, writhing on the ground. Another person pushed open the door holding a needle and ran to Jason's cage. I growled as a needle was stuck in my arm and my vision turned black.

Florence's POV

I shuddered. I lay against the bottom of my cage, hugging my knees to my chest. My breath was ragged as I shivered against the cold, metal cage. There was no grass, no leaves nothing near us. There was metal everywhere, metal and concrete and plastic leaving no room for nature. Where was everyone? Was I the only one caged up and isolated? If only Leo was with me, I preferred his fire to the ice of metal.


	25. Twinkle twinkle sea green eyes

Chapter 4

Percy's POV

I groaned and opened my eyes. The light was blinding, reflecting off the bright white walls coming into my vision. I wriggled my fingers and discovered my wrists were bound together. There were other people in the room, watching me with a mix of distaste and intrigue. One of them stepped forward to me.

"Who are you, what am I doing here?" I was surprised by my voice, sounding dangerously angry. But that's how I felt, what am I doing here and where is Annabeth?

"I, am Robert, Robert McCarthy." Said the man opposite me. He had dark framed glasses and a long white coat. He inspected me and I felt a sense of familiarity.

'I've been watching you and your friends for a while, Percy Jackson." Then it hit me, he was the teacher from the high school we found Florence at. What was a scientist doing disguising as an English teacher.

"Where are my friends." I said through gritted teeth, the restraints holding me against a chair cutting into my skin. The other scientists were writing furiously on their clip boards, recording everything. Robert turned around and held a remote, clicking a button. Screens all over the opposite wall purred into life showing footage that made me sick to my stomach. There were eight cameras, each showing my friends caged like animals in the dark. Robert flicked off the screens and paced around my chair as I pushed against the ties.

"So, Percy, tell us about your parents." I froze.

"What do you mean?" I said slowly. I noticed him holding another remote in his hand, something told me it wasn't the television remote.

"You lot, I need a word alone with Percy, we need to have a little chat." The women and men looked disappointed but left the room obediently. Robert sat down casually a few metres away from me.

"I mean, Percy, you can either tell me about your parentage or I can squeeze it out of you." His eyes glinted and I gulped.

"My mother is called Sally, I have a step dad called Paul."

"And your real father?" He inquired. How much did he know?

"Never met hi-" I convulsed as I felt the familiar sensation of an electric shock.

"**Lies!**" Hissed Robert. "I know what you are Percy Jackson." There was a dull pain in my head now and my body was on fire. I looked up, not lifting my head.

"I don't know what you mean" I pressed and he glared at me.

"Maybe, there are other ways of getting information. Which of your friends should we bring in here, hmm?" The screens had flicked on again and I felt my stomach drop. _Annabeth_.

"Stop! Don't-don't hurt them. I'll tell you everything you need to know." I told him, begging with my eyes. He smirked and leaned forward.

Robert looked victorious when I'd finished telling him the bare minimum about us. He'd threatened me with each of my friends if I didn't say their information too.

"Well Percy, that's been most informative." He stood up and walked behind me. I heard him moving about but couldn't see.

"What do you want with us?" I risked the question.

"Now now Percy, be patient. I ask the questions remember." He was by my side now, holding a needle. I leaned away as much as I could but he stabbed it into my arm. The needle filled with red liquid before he pulled it out.

"I'm not done with you yet Percy Jackson, or your friends. Just remember, what I told you if you don't co operate." I felt cold as I remembered the threats and nodded.

Four Days later

Annabeth's POV

I was curled up in my cage, so used to the silence and the dark I'd almost forgotten there was life before this. I'd been fed in morsels, the water reminding painfully of my boyfriend somewhere far away. There were footsteps and light before my cage was pulled open. For a second I thought it was Percy, but then rough arms pulled me out of the cage and pushed me through the door. I eventually got used to the light and gained balance, using my legs was strange after so long without them. I walked down a corridor with rooms on one side, windows showing the inside. I nearly leapt for joy seeing my friends in each of them, then seeing their pained expressions dampened it. They didn't see me, just looked at the people in white coats in front of each of them and talked occasionally. What's going on, and where's Percy? As if in response to that query I saw another person walking toward us in the corridor. His head as bowed, showing messy raven black hair. There were people at his back, pushing him along. His hands were tied behind him, and the guard behind me prodded my back. I took it as an invitation to sprint down the corridor and hug Percy fiercely. I was so glad to see him after the isolation. I pulled his chin up to see his face when I froze. The guard pulled me back and Percy continued walking solemnly away. I shuddered, looking after him. The look in his beautiful sea green eyes, the eyes that used to shine and look into my soul were filled with sadness and pain. But the worst part was, when I looked into them expecting that shine, they held no recognition of me what so ever. I was numb as I was pushed into a room with immaculate white walls and floor. There was a man already standing in the room. He smiled creepily.

"Hello Annabeth, I've heard a lot about you."

**Ugh not a very good chapter. Got a water polo tournament today, wish me luck!**


	26. Negative reinforcement

**Some torcher of Fleo, may be a bit disturbing or weird or something but...deal with it. Chapter 5**

Leo's POV

He pressed the button on the remote again and another shock was sent through me. There was this weird buzzing sound in my ears and I'd lost count on how many times this psycho had shocked me.

"Now, answer the question correctly! Who is your parent!"

"Hephaestus!" I screamed in reply. His red face was bloated and sweaty, and I'd been staring at him for too long. I think I'd been up all night because I was bone tired and shaking from the shocks. The man leant back on the chair and I thought it would collapse beneath his bear gut. There was silence for a few seconds while he wrote. I cleared my throat and asked the burning question on my tongue;

"Are my friends here too?" I croaked and I was shocked at the sound of my own voice. It was hard to visualise my friends after four days of solitary confinement. But there was one image I held, though names escaped my buzzing head. The image of a girl with auburn hair in a halo around her. Her eyes were shut, her pale cheeks slightly flushed and her plump pink lips had a serene smile playing across them.

"You don't have friends." Said the man menacingly. His tone seemed to dare me to protest and I could see his thumb hovering eagerly over the 'shock' button.

Was he right? Were the people I see in my fleeting dreams just that; dreams? I was starting to question everything, who I was, who these 'friends' of mine were, how long I'd really been here...

Florence's POV

"I will not give up!" I muttered. I bit back a scream as electricity coursed through my body. Tears gathered in my eyes but I would not give her the satisfaction.

"You belong to us, you've been here your whole life. Stop fighting it Florence. Those were just dreams you're thinking of." She said in a soothing, almost motherly tone. Yet her eyes were sharp and cold, the shock remote hanging in her hand.

"They are not dreams they're real!" I screamed. I felt weak without any growth nearby, and the shocks were obviously growing in strength. But I won't give up, I have to get back to my friends. The scientist lady had taken some of my blood earlier, not exactly helping this whole brainwashing thing she's doing. But they were real, weren't they? I let the tear escape. There's no way I could've dreamed up the way Percy looked at Annabeth, how I could meld with the trees, how Leo could shoot fire and the way Thalia and Jason would shock each other in greeting. There's no way I could've dreamed up Nico viciously battling hunters, or Frank turning into a dragon, or Hazel feeding the horse faster than light a bar of gold. I couldn't have dreamed up when Piper convinced another camper to willingly jump, fully clothed in the canoe lake. And most of all, I couldn't have dreamed up Leo putting his arm around my shoulders, calling me sleeping beauty, smiling wickedly or the butterflies I had after I kissed him on the cheek so long ago.

I couldn't have dreamed them...could I?

**Sorry, I'm in a really bad mood. People call me moody, and they're right really coz I have very strong emotions, and I'm not one to bottle things up as you can get Infinity Lily to testify about. Our first water polo game was a disaster, we lost pathetically and we aren't even ****_that_**** bad! I'm just trying to stop my dad giving the team talk, although I'll have to bite my tongue to stop from screaming at them.**

**Sorry, rant over.**


	27. Past

**I really want to put in a Maximum Ride crossover right now!**

Chapter 6

Annabeth's POV

The guards left the room so it was just me and him. There were rows of screens on the wall behind him, a chair with restraints attached and lab equipment set up on a counter.

"Would you like to take a seat?" The man gestured at the chair.

"I think I'll stand" I replied, though I was unsure if I could on my weak legs.

"Touching display in the corridor earlier" he said, expressionless. I restrained from running and sticking my knife in his chest. One, my knife wouldn't even hurt him and two, I don't have my knife.

"What did you do to him?" I hissed and he chuckled.

"Feisty! And Percy was too. But you see, Annabeth Chase, it's all about technique." He gestured to the wall behind him as the screens flicked on. My knees shook and I gasped at each picture. There was a white coat in almost every room, talking at the teenagers in front of them. Piper was strapped to a table, gagged and with wires connecting to her that were hooked up to unfamiliar machines. On the one next to hers Thalia and Jason sat completely still on chairs. They were bruised and bloody, wearing hard expressions on their faces. Frank was different, he was flicking between different forms as the person in front of him inspected a piece of driftwood. He knocked it out of their hands with a swish of his dragon's tail, catching it in his human form. The scientist scribbled something down before saying something into her sleeve and guards ran into the room. The picture disappeared. Below his camera I saw Hazel and Nico. Hazel was shaking against her binds and Nico had a crazy look in his eye I couldn't bear to look at. I looked to the other camera and I felt sick. Leo was alone, and if that wasn't strange enough he wasn't bound at all. He sat in the corner of his room, teeth chattering, trembling violently. His breath came in a cloud and his skin was unnaturally pale. They were freezing the fire out of him. Beside his camera I saw Florence, the girl we'd barely met and she was facing horrors no one should have to. She was bound completely, the white coat in front of her sporting a black eye and a furious expression. Florence looked confused, constantly looking around her like if she didn't it would all disappear. The last camera was what did it. It showed my best friend, the person I loved with all my being, bit yet it wasn't him at all. Percy was staring emptily ahead. There was a glass of water in front of him, but he didn't move.

"Why are you doing this to us?" I said to the man who had been silently observing me. He sighed.

"When I was a child, I was taken to camp half blood. They told me everything, about the gods, the mist, obviously the demigods." I listened attentively to his past.

"I wasn't claimed, and to days a later when I was being taught how to use a sword, someone stabbed ,w with it accidentally. The celestial bronze, passed straight through. Once they knew I was just a mortal who could see through the mist they dumped me back home. I finally had an explanation for being different, and they destroyed all that hope because I wasn't one of their precious demigods." His knuckles were white from clenching his fists.

"And know, I'm finding out what makes you better than us." he said, walking to the counter behind him. He picked up a needle and I backed away against the door.

"Oh Annabeth, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way you're friends chose."

**Maximum Ride crossover ideas springing to mind, gods I wish I could.**

** Sorry this is so short, another chapter will be soon.**


	28. Two o'clock

**Guest Jordan, read the author note at the end ;)**

Chapter 7

Robert's POV

The blonde is finally sedated, it took ages and I had to call in help. I went to check on the other subjects. The boy called Frank still wouldn't let anyone touch the piece of wood for some reason, but he no longer shape shifted constantly and was easier to control. The brother and sister called Nico and Hazel appeared to be unconscious, shadows filling their room. Jane, my co-worker did a thumbs-up sign though, so I suppose everything was going well. I couldn't say the same for the next room. The other set of siblings; Thalia and Jason couldn't be affected by electric shocks and we had to use...other methods. I tapped on the glass, getting Matt's attention.

"Just, be a little more careful with them." I called and I thought I saw him roll his eyes. It's hard to get good help these days. In the next room the girl called Piper was strapped to a table, her brainwaves being monitored as we'd discovered pretty early she had a way with words. I moved on to the only room without a scientist. The boy named Leo was pale and shuddering. I tapped the other scientist observing on the shoulder.

"You can question him again now" I told him and he moved over to the temperature controls. As I was about to go to the next room Lindsay burst out of the room, clearly distressed. I nearly laughed at her messed up hair, black eye and split lip. She stormed over to me.

"She is impossible, it would be easier to just get rid of her." She led me to the window of her room. The teenager inside was the one that had spoken to me first. She sat calmly in the chair, unbound and unmoving.

"Every time I think I'm getting somewhere she starts rambling on about how 'she couldn't have dreamed them'. At least she's stopped lashing out."

"Lindsay, that's progress. Eventually she'll fold, just keep pushing and maybe try other methods." I said pointing at the lab equipment set up in the room. She shrugged in agreement, took a deep breath and went back in the room. The last room held Percy. He was easy to break, I merely had to threaten one of his friends and he'd do anything I wanted. Loyalty, such a weakness. I walked into the room and greeted Jonathan.

"Percy, come with me." Even _I _was almost freaked out by the dead look in his eyes as he obeyed, leaving the untouched glass of water on the table. He flinched as he passed the electric equipment and I smirked. Technique truly is everything when you want people to do the right thing. We walked down the corridor and he looked through each window, at the people. Lindsay ran out of the room again, followed by a mad-eyed Florence. I flicked a switch on the wall beside me to call more guards. She spotted Percy before she collapsed, dart in arm. She muttered something in an unfamiliar language as she fell.

"Percy what are you doing help!" She yelled as he stood still beside me. Two guards were picking her up but she was fighting, though visibly slackening. Percy didn't say anything for a while.

"Percy?" She was pushing weakly against the doorway.

Percy said something quietly in another language before they pushed her through the door way and slammed the door shut. I dismissed the guards and turned angrily to Percy. He was taller than me and muscular and normally I might be threatened. But he is my project now.

"What did you say to her?" I asked briskly. He looked down to me.

"To give up, she won't listen to you" he said in an iron voice. I searched his eyes for a while but gave up and put the empty look down to sincerity. I decided not to show him Annabeth's room just yet, she wasn't ready.

"I handed him back to Jonathan, telling him to run some more tests with the water, his discipline needs to be at its peak.

Thalia's POV

I glanced at the clock behind the scientist. I'd seen Percy walking past, not himself at all. He'd mouthed something to Jason and I in Greek though; a number. I don't know exactly how I knew but I did. Two, two was what he said with a fleeting urgent look in his eyes. I'd caught Jason's eye and he nodded ever so slightly. There was three minutes left until two o'clock. Te scientist was taking blood samples and gods know what else. But I knew, at two o'clock we'd bust out.

**Okay, huge speech here since I can't PM you. I was opening the fifteen emails I'd gotten from fanfic when I'd come back from the beach. They were all forum replies apart from the last one. I was annoyed, only one review. Turns out, that on review was worth about ten. Honestly, that is one of the nicest things someone has said to me, it really brightened up my day. Thank you so much for that review xx**

**MistFloo**


	29. Escape

**OH MY GODS, THERE WERE JUST TWO FREAKING EARTHQUAKES! I know they were tiny and Christchurch is calling us pathetic but where I live, we hardly ever have earthquakes. Poseidon is obviously upset.**

Chapter 8

Leo's POV

My teeth were still chattering as I glanced at the clock. The man was back in the room and I could feel it heating up a bit. I was counting the seconds.

"Leo, are you going to answer me now?" I looked at the scientist with pure hatred. I thought of my mother, dying in a burning building all alone. I thought of my father, having to watch his wife cheat on him. 3, 2, 1. I yelled as I spread my arms wide. Fire erupted from my hands, swirling around the room. The warmth made me sigh with pleasure, it felt good to be me again. The scientist swore and ran out of the room, shutting the door. Yeah right, like that can stop me. I was backed by roaring flames, they encompassed me as I charged at the metal door. It melted beneath my touch and I pushed through and into the corridor. I heard the sound of sweet singing and felt a weird urge to go back inside the room. Piper walked into the corridor, locking the door behind her.

"Nice one, beauty queen." I said and she smiled. There was an explosion and a wall collapsed. Thalia and Jason stepped calmly over the rubble, dusting themselves off. Piper ran to Jason, kissing the bruises and cuts all over his face.

"I'm gonna kill them." I though I heard her say. A lion, I'm assuming was Frank chased two scientists and several guards out of another room, they scurried down the corridor yelping all the way. The lion padded back over to us and transformed into Frank, holding a piece of wood in his hand. Nico and Hazel appeared out of nowhere in a shadow in the corridor. Frank embraced Hazel and we were all silent for a second. We took in each other's battered appearance and triumphant expressions. I smiled as I saw grass springing from the tiles. The others saw too and waited for the door to Florence's room to open. I looked thorough the window and saw her standing over a woman's unconscious body. She had a bad gash on her for head and held an electric shock remote. Her eyes were clouded over and I frowned. There was grass growing at her feet too, and so etching weird happened. He eyes rolled up and she fell, but never hit the ground. Her body fell into the grass, disappearing. I peered thorough the window, unsure of what just happened when someone walked to my side.

"Sleeping beauty my butt, like I'd sleep though this." Said Florence's voice. I turned to see her cheeky smile, her cool blue eyes. Florence winked at me before we turned to the others. There were slow footsteps approaching. We turned as one to see a figure walking towards us down the hall. He had messy black hair and a ferocious look in his sea green eyes. He didn't smile or say hi when he stopped in front of us. He didn't even look at us. We followed his gaze to the other end of the corridor where a lone scientist stood.

"Robert" said Percy. The scientist called Robert walked forward a bit.

"Percy, how nice to see you and your little friends all together." He said though his words contained malice.

"Not quite all together though are you?" He taunted and I felt each demigod tense. Percy walked through us.

"Where is she?" He growled. I couldn't see his expression, but his tone was enough to tell me his emotions.

"What? Annabeth? Yes she was fun to break." He said harshly and three foot flames sprung from me.

"If you've hurt her-"

"Right, what could you do, Percy Jackson?" Crap. To his Robert guy had no concept of boundaries. I expected Percy to do something, but he just stood there.

"What? Son of Poseidon feeling weak?" At his words a door opened beside him. A woman walked out, appearing not to hear us.

"Robert, uh, one of our treatments went a little too far on the Annabeth girl."

"It doesn't matter we don't need her anyway." The woman ignored the rest of us standing in the hall and continued the conversation as if we weren't even there.

That's when I heard it, the rumbling. I felt the floor beneath me shaking as I reached out for Florence, putting out my flames. Percy was walking purposefully toward the scientists as the shaking increased.

Memories flashed before my eyes; when we'd found Florence what Percy had said "And I'm son of Poseidon, god of the sea, rivers, floods, droughts, earthquakes, and the creator of horses."

In the forest, when Percy had made the cyclone and I'd thought '_You only have to threaten someone he loves and what's a mini hurricane now would be a full on storm that you wouldn't see the end of.'_

The way Percy and Annabeth were hardly ever apart from each other. And after all the crap they'd been through, this _mortal _would be what might tear them apart. I don't think the son of Poseidon is feeling weak, I think he was using his head.

**Bad chapter, oh well. I'm really gonna miss writing with Florence when this story is over, she's a fun character. I'll tell you something cool about her origin when this is done, because I'm sad to say its nearly over!**


	30. Smile

**Wahhh, last chapter!**

Chapter 9

Percy's POV

Mist was settling over the ground at my feet, circulating slowly. The building was shaking violently know, and I welcomed it. No one, and I mean no one could hurt Annabeth. If they have harmed her...

The mist was creating a vortex around me, drawing water vapour out of the air. A red haze clouded my vision as I let loose. There was a crashing noise and I didn't have to turn around to see the rapture approaching. My vortex was picking up speed and strength as the wave arrived, barreling down the corridor from behind me. I willed the water to avoid my friends. Robert was shaking slightly, an insane smile on his face. Part of the floor beneath his feet gave way, that whole section of the building crumbling to the ground as he jumped away. The water wasn't hitting him yet though, I held it back in a shield around me and I could feel the pressure rising.

"You won't kill me Percy Jackson." Screamed Robert over the noise. I narrowed my eyes at him, wanting desperately to let the torrent loose, enveloping him. But he was right, this guy had such a messed up childhood, he was mortal. Monsters are one thing but...

On the other hand, he'd tortured me and my friends, not to mention the woman I love, my best friend. The battle raged on in my head when a sight changed everything. I smiled tenderly behind Robert. I let the water go, evaporating in a second. I lowered my arms to my side.

"You're right Robert, I won't." There was a thud as he hit the ground, Annabeth standing with a raised chair behind him. She was panting as she looked unsure lay at me, her torn clothes, wild eyes and messy hair making her more beautiful than ever. I ran over the partly demolished building and pulled her into my arms, kissing her with a calm I didn't know I possessed. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she rested her forehead against my chest, laughing a little hysterically. I kissed her head and buried my fave in her hair.

"How many times do we have to do this before the Fates give us a break?" I murmured. She looked up at me and I was distracted again by her stunning grey eyes, glistening with tears but shining from relief.

"I love you so much." She whispered.

"I love you too, Wise Girl"

"Seaweed Brain." She retorted quietly.

"Why am I a Seaweed Brain? Seriously tell me!" I said jokingly and she smiled joyfully, a sight that set my heart alight.

"Ah hem". I remembered the others and we turned, still locked in embrace.

"Yes?" Sid Annabeth expectantly. Thalia had her hands on her hips, standing out the front. Nico was talking animatedly with Frank and Hazel, Jason and Piper were standing some way down the corridor, talking as well. Then there were Leo and Florence, obviously oblivious to everyone else. They sat like little kids on the ground, tossing pieces of rubble about and laughing at each others words.

"Oh nothing, just wondering when we could leave." Said Thalia impatiently. I locked eyes with Annabeth and she smiled slyly. We started walking down the corridor to meet her.

"Come on Thalia, join the hug."

"No what are you-" she said, frustrated but we only laughed. Annabeth and I pulled her into a group hug, rocking back and forth.

"You know you want to be part of the luuuurve Thalia!" Annabeth said above her protests. All. Three of us were laughing...eventually. I leaned over Thalia's head to kiss Annabeth again but Thalia groaned.

"Get used to it!" I said and winked.

"So you've been missing for about four days, been tortured, held captive end brainwashed and all because of young Robert McCarthy?" Said Chiron and we all nodded.

"Pretty much" he sighed and looked at us like we were crazy. Well, to be fair we look it. Thalia and Jason are covered with dried blood and deep purple bruises on their faces. Piper has a long cut on her cheek from tearing her gag off, cuts over her arms from needles. Nico and Hazel are pale and ghostly looking, dark hollows around their eyes. Frank looks the most normal, and has calmed down enough to lose the lion tail he'd managed to keep upon transforming. Leo's clothes are charred, his cheeks sooty like a chimney boy. Florence has a deep gash on her forehead and burn marks on her wrists which I have yet to find out about. But then, Chiron didn't look so flash himself. He looked tired and stressed, deep bags under his eyes. He'd practically jumped out off his skin when we arrived, hugging us each awkwardly in turn.

"I remember when he came to camp," mused Chiron, "I will never forget having to turn him away." He was lost in his thoughts, eyes glazed and I cleared my throat.

"We'll just go then. See you later." We started to leave and he waved after us, retreating further into the house. We walked straight to the dining hall where dinner was currently taking place. People eyed us weirdly but dismissed the beaten up look, s'pose they got used to it.

After dinner I started walking back to my cabin, only realising now that I was bone tired. I saw my friends bidding each other goodnight before falling into step with Annabeth. We didn't speak as we walked to cabin number three, just enjoyed each others' company. I heard her laugh and she nudged me. She pointed to Florence and Leo, 'talking' (wink wink) outside the Demeter cabin. Annabeth giggled and I wrapped my arm around her.

"You are _such _an Aphrodite girl sometimes!" She looked offended and smacked me.

"Seaweed Brain"

"And I always will be." I replied. She walked with me up the stairs to my cabin, walking in straight away. I smiled to myself as I closed the door behind me. Everything would always be alright now that I had Annabeth, I knew we could survive anything. And just knowing I could hold her in my arms tonight sent a warm feeling down my spine, and I knew she would be there for me when everyone and everything else had gone.

**Five reviews from different people for an epilogue from Florence since we'll miss her so much!**


	31. Epilogue

Epilogue

Florence's POV

The hunters left with Thalia the next morning, the Romans also left to their camp. It felt weird saying goodbye even though I know I'll see them again, it just feels like the end of something. I guess I'm gonna miss the adventure, the danger even though it was terrifying. Percy, Annabeth, Leo and I sat on the jetty at the canoe lake now, looking out on the sparkling water. Okay, well, Percy was in the water, walking around on the bottom and talking to the fish. I dropped leaves in, watching them being carried away by the soft current. It was a beautiful day, it was warm but not so sunny I was frying. Annabeth sat with her legs dangling over the edge of the jetty, watching Percy's antics. Leo was lying with his eyes closed, soaking in the heat beside me. I saw Percy floating to the surface. He grinned cheekily and grabbed on to Annabeth's legs. She squealed and tried to escape but splashed into the water. I saw her push him as he created a large air bubble and they sank to the bottom. I smiled at them and sat up, it still amazes me how they could be best friends and completely in love at the same time. Leo propped himself up on his elbows as I crossed my legs.

"It's so weird, everything being so quiet." I said, pulling at the grass springing from the wooden jetty beneath me.

"Mm" he murmured in reply, sitting up so that our shoulders were touching.

"I know right, even though I wanted everything to just be over I kind of miss the excitement." He said and I stared out over the lake. I felt his gaze on me and looked at him from the corner of my eyes.

"What?" I said curiously, self consciously pushing a lock of golden hair behind my ear. I grumbled when it fell back in my eyes and Leo smiled dazzlingly and shrugged a little.

"Nothing, just you." He said quietly. "I hadn't even met you a week ago, and you've already been through three times as much as all the other campers and saying you miss it." He pushed my hair gently back as he spoke. I laughed, a bit nervously, the way he said it made me sound insane. I was thinking of a witty reply and turned my head to look at him fully, faltering. His deep copper eyes met mine, closer than ever before.

"I'm glad to see you're eyes are blue, sleeping beauty" he whispered. He leaned in ever so slightly and pressed his lips onto mine. I felt like I was on top of the world as I kissed Leo back, being able to let everything in the world around me slip away and just live this kiss. When we pulled away I sighed.

"Its going to take me a while to get used to that" I breathed and he grinned, jumping to his feet. He bowed and offered me his hand.

"M'lady"

"Why thank you kind sir" I answered in my best English accent.

"What was that?" He scoffed, linking his arm around my shoulders like always. We started walking back to the camp, knowing not to wait for Annabeth and Percy. I tried to reply, but tripped over a stone and fell half into the grass.

"Florence!" Leo gasped and I laughed hysterically at his worried expression. He pouted as he pulled me up again.

"You're mean to me!" He whined. I kissed him on the cheek and he cheered up. I heard strange music and stopped in my tracks. Leo followed my gaze and burst out laughing.

"Are those..." I started.

"Yup, strawberries." Leo replied, gesturing to a huge area of fields, greenery growing in rows with satyrs and my siblings tending to them.

My time at camp had only just begun, I knew that. But those strawberries would always remind me of that first time I met Leo, Annabeth and Percy. what felt like so long ago was barely a week, when they changed my life forever. But it did feel like something ended that day, my first day of real peace since 'becoming' a demigod.

Guess what, that's it, the end! Thank you sooooo much for taking the time to read my story, Thank you for the reviews and the support, you guys are amazing!

Once again, thanks so much for reading, I really loved this story and am sad to end it, bye!

P.S. that's right, I just tricked you all into reading the author note;

Mwa

Ha

Ha


End file.
